Camp
by thelimabean
Summary: Santana Lopez is far from typical. She's hot, bitchy, and... deep in the closet. Santana wants to escape her feelings for Brittany, a girl on the Cheerios, and she's hoping that her councilor job at a summer camp will be the perfect distraction... only to find that Brittany is working their too.
1. Blondes

At home, you hide yourself away in your room, enclosing you in your own darkness and emptiness. You walk around with your headphones in your ears, zoning out the outside world. Your music is your escape. You feel like crying but stop yourself because you can't admit that these feelings are true, but they feel more real than anything you have ever felt before. Your heart breaks with every look, your soul crushes with every touch, and you become more depressed with every thought. Every thought about _her._

You know that you can never have her. You know that she would never even think to feel that way towards you. You know that every touch means something more to you than it does to her, and you know this every time you see her face.

You can't escape her though. She follows you wherever you go. You keep running but she keeps finding you. Every time you close your eyes, you see her. You tell yourself to stay away but it just makes you feel worse, like you are ripping your own heart out by the vessel. You tell yourself that these feelings will go away but they never do. You try to rid her of your thoughts but they just come back more vividly than before. She's there when you can't fall asleep and your mind is running but when you finally slumber, she's there in your dreams. When you wake up, she's there too just as you are forcing your eyelids opened. They're sealed with dried tears.

You tell yourself over and over again that it will never work and you know that but deep down, there's a part of you that believes that it will. You find yourself wishing that it will work but you pinch yourself, digging your nails into your skin as a punishment for having these thoughts that you know that you shouldn't have. You pinch yourself in hopes that you can train your mind to dissolve these feelings for her, but every time you do this, it makes you hurt more because of the idea of what you are doing. You can feel your nails when you're next to her and all you can think of is her warm embrace and how good it would feel to have her in your arms. You feel your nails move deeper when she turns her head slightly and you find yourself staring at her full, supple, pink lips and you wish that they were on yours'. You feel your imprints left from your nails when she stands up and leaves with a smile as if she feels nothing.

You feel nothing. You tell yourself this repeatedly but you know that you are lying to yourself. You wish that your controlled thoughts would replace your thoughts of her and you hope that if you convince yourself enough, that maybe they will. But you know that they won't. You know that with every controlled thought that you have to command yourself to stop thinking about her, you are making yourself hurt worse.

You can't escape the hurt. You can't escape her. But is there really a difference? You can't tell, because to you they feel the same.

* * *

You sigh to yourself because you got through another day of torment. Quinn eyes you suspiciously as you pack your Cheerios bag slowly, thinking, but flitting blonde hair grabs your attention. You just stare because you don't know what to do. You can't move and you try to not pay any attention to your heart thumping out of your chest.

Brittany's bubbly personality makes for a cheery atmosphere as if everywhere she goes, she makes someone happy. She gazes at you with animated eyes and a wide smile. You immediately beam in her presence. "Have a good summer Santana!" She says as she leans in to give you a hug and you wrap your arms around her back tightly, as if she would disintegrate if you didn't. You guess that she didn't notice because she skips away as if the hug didn't affect her. Your thumping heartbeat causes you to slam your locker door shut in frustration and you follow Quinn out of the locker room to her car with your head down as you hug your Cheerios bag, wishing that it were Brittany and immediately missing her warmth.

"The year is finally over!" Quinn dramatically exclaims as she hops into the drivers seat with her hands together as if she is thanking god. You shoot her a fake smile followed by a small laugh. "I can't wait for tomorrow!" She cheers while you slip into the passenger seat.

"It's gonna be great!" You state nonchalantly and kick your feet up on the dashboard. You really are excited for camp. This year, even though you aren't attending, you're going to be a councilor and it will be the perfect distraction from Brittany. Plus, there will be tons of other cute councilors that you can easily swoon. Guys are pathetic in your mind and you huff to yourself at how they will do just about anything for your attention. The perfect distraction, you think to yourself once more as you nod confidently. You lay your head back and picture a thousand guys fidgeting nervously in a line while you are at the end of the line, sitting in a throne. The car comes to a stop at a red light, forcing your content paradise away.

"Hey, you know that girl Brittany?"

Your heart skips a beat and your stomach churns causing you to gulp unsteadily in an attempt to calm your uneasiness. You feel your nails at your reaction. "Mhmm," You reply with a nod. Your head is turned towards the window to escape Quinn's vision.

"I heard that last week, she went under the bleachers with Puck." You can feel tears start to accumulate but you clear your throat and force them back. Quinn continues," I also heard that she want's to keep up a perfect record and kiss every guy in the school. She's more of a slut than you are," Quinn kids.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Your sudden outburst takes you be surprise. Meeting your gaze with Quinn's you can tell that she had the same reaction. You calm your heavy breathing as you stare into Quinn's emerald eyes, but you maintain a scowl.

Quinn breaks the awkward staring contest and applies the gas, sending the car back in motion. "Sorry, didn't know you guys were so close," Quinn snidely remarks.

"We're not," You take your feet off of the dash and fix your posture to a normal stature. "I just, she's really nice and I don't think that those things are true. Even if they are true, I don't care and neither should you. When did you get so bitchy?" You immediately regret what you said because you wish that you came off sharper.

Quinn shakes off your retort and pulls into her driveway. "I'm excited," Quinn states matter-of-factly. You raise your eyebrows for her to continue as you walk out of the car and into the garage. "I think that this summer is it."

"Quinn, how many times do I have to tell you: kissing is not sex." You exult a crude laugh while walking into the kitchen and heading for the stairs to go up to Quinn's room.

"Would you be quiet!" Quinn whispers as she creaks her door shut and locks it so her parents can't hear what we're talking about. "I know that." She disappears for a moment into her walk-in closet. You roll your eyes and hop onto Quinn's bed, scrolling through your phone at posted pictures. Your thumb stops it's scrolling as it approaches one of Brittany and you quickly lock your phone, throwing it next to you.

"So, you think that you're really gonna swipe your V card?" You lift your hands to clap slowly while sitting up and praising your best friend. Quinn returns from her massive other room with a pile of bathing suits. She has to hold some with her teeth in order to carry them all until she makes it to the bed and drops them on the mattress. "Got enough stuff their Quinnie?" You ask, mimicking the nickname given by Quinn's mom to her "darling and innocent" daughter.

Quinn rolls her eyes jokingly at you and you give her a raised-eyebrow smirk. "I need to pack and so do you." Quinn knows that you are joking and she lets out a small laugh. You can tell that she is over excited. Quinn takes out a huge, pink suitcase from under her bed and you gawk at the size, knowing that she would over pack.

"Mmmk, you're right." You roll your eyes once more and start to leave out of the door, taking your book bag and Cheerios bag, not bothering to hold in a laugh.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah?" You turn around to meet your gaze with Quinn's. You still have a smile plastered onto your face.

"Which one do you think will make my boobs look better?" Quinn holds up two bikini tops, one with polka dots on them and one black one.

You turn around and snicker at Quinn's desperation but simply point to the black one and give her a wink. You think to yourself that this summer is going to be insane. With Quinn trying to get laid, and you inevitably doing the same thing in the end, it is sure to be just what you need to escape blonde beauty and her baby blues. You walk contently to your house next door shaking your head at Quinn's plan. A small smile buds onto your features.

"Santana?" Your mom questions from the kitchen. She wipes her hands on her shirt and she seems surprised to see you.

"Yeah?" You ask monotonely but your features are soft and she can tell that you had been smiling. "What?" You ask, now frustrated at her presence. She's staring at you strangely, causing a shiver to run up your spine. Your mind flashes to the possibility that she knows that you're gay and your stomach flips causing you to squirm under her gaze.

"I just haven't seen you happy in a while." Your shoulders surprisingly shrink as if you wanted her to know and sometimes you do. You try to leave her little hints from now and then but she doesn't pick up on any of them. You think that if she knew and talked to you about it then things would be easier, and they probably would be.

You brush off your previous thoughts and return to the thought of Quinn and her suitcase. "I'm just excited to get away," You reply. She smiles at you and you tell her that you need to go upstairs to pack your bag. You can hear her laughing in joy as you walk up the stairs and your heart aches at how much your sadness hurts her. You briefly wonder what would happen if you came out, but you quickly shake off the notion and continue walking to your room.

Kicking off your white sneakers, you set down your Cheerios bag and book bag before opening your own closet. It's not as big as Quinn's but you don't care because her closet is bigger than the whole state of Ohio and you know that her parents spoil her. Instead of putting your headphones on, you plug your phone into your speakers and begin to sing while pulling out clothes. You pile shorts, your councilor shirts, flip-flops, sneakers, and bikinis in your suitcase, along with other basic necessities. You don't forget to slip in some condoms too. You stand and smile, admiring your work.

Before closing you're eyes that night, you imagine escaping to a different world where a tan lifeguard will sweep you off your feet. You look into his eyes and feel love and prosperity. You can see a future with him. When you open your eyes, none of the feelings that were in your hopes were real. You sigh at the fact that you can't face that you can't feel for men but you know that it's true. You close your eyes once more and are met with blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

You wake up to your heart beating out of your chest. You are breathing heavily. You don't remember any exact details from your dream but you know by the way that your body is reacting that it was about Brittany. You curse under your breath.

"What was that sweety?"

Your mom is kneeling down over your suitcase, neatly folding the items that you so sloppily crammed in. You thought that it was a good system but you guess that it's better with everything folded because it will make for extra room.

"Nada Mama," you grumble into your pillow.

Your mother doesn't respond but you can hear the pittering of her feet on the hardwood move closer to you. She clears her throat from above you, motioning for you to look up. You turn your head slightly and push away your fallen locks to see your mom holding one of the condoms that you packed. Your heart drops in your chest.

"Santana!" She roars and you sit up at her outburst. She consumes a long inhale as if she is searching for the right words but instead motions for you to take the condom. You don't budge so she waves it for you to take it. She looks like she is going to cry. She thinks that you are depressed because you feel self-conscious and that you are sleeping around to feel better about yourself. You've had that conversation with your mom before after she found a guy on the football team in your bed two months ago. You're to afraid to admit that she is way off but you figure that it's better that she thinks her story than to know the truth so you take the condom and watch her leave. You feel guilty but your expressions are blank. Instead of going downstairs and approaching your mother like you know you should, you place the condom back into your suitcase and zip it up. You stare at your reflection in the mirror and see yourself as a monster. If she only knew the truth, you think. If she only knew the truth, then things wouldn't be this hard and you and her wouldn't be hurting as much. You know this but you don't do anything. Instead you begin to undress out of your pajamas and into your clothes for the first day of camp. You walk downstairs, fully dressed, and travel towards the door.

"I love you," You say with a small voice before leaving but a hand stops you. You turn around to see your mother's head come to your shoulder in a constricted embrace. She sobs into the fabric of your t-shirt and you squeeze her tightly.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Beep Beep_

You honk your horn again before letting your body fall back onto the seat. Your irritation is growing by the second and you are about to honk again but then you see pink fabric from above the shrubs. Quinn drags her bulky suitcase across the driveway. Even though it's on wheels, you can tell that she is struggling with it. You groan to yourself for the inconvenience before exiting your seat and going to the back of your car to open the trunk.

Quinn is wearing her yellow councilor's shirt (because that it the one that you were told to where today) girly floral Toms, a yellow bandana wrapped around her head to secure her ponytail like a headband, and small white jean shorts barely covering her ass. You think that they might pop off and you get seriously concerned for a second but then you just shrug and go with it.

"Guess who I heard is going to be counseling?" Quinn's over-excitedness and annoyingly perky tone of voice can only mean one thing. Finn Hudson. You know this but instead you let her have her moment.

"Who?" You ask sarcastically.

Quinn attempts to hoist her suitcase into the trunk but fails miserably. She is still smiling widely though, her eyes gleaming. "Finn Hudson!"

You roll your eyes. "That oaf of a guy is definitely not who you want to go for. He's as sexy as a cabbage patch kid. It's exhausting to look at him." You help Quinn with her bag and together you both manage to get it into the trunk.

"Whatever Santana," Quinn gibes. She's fragile and you know that she can take an insult to heart when she wants to, but when it comes from you; you know that she couldn't give a shit. She simply brushes it off and rolls her own eyes at your comment.

You both get into your car and you start it without hesitation, opening your roof and letting the sunshine in. You look extremely hot with your windblown hair whooshing to outline your caramel complexion. Your dark Ray Bans give you just enough edginess that you need to come off as a complete bitch to show the other councilors that they should be afraid of you. You know that you're hot and you prepare to use your assets to the best of your advantage.

"And what's your type Santana?" Quinn pipes from beside you.

"Huh?" You ask. You're heart skips a beat at this question and it has taken you by surprise. All you can picture is Brittany. "Umm blondes." Well, at least you're not lying, you think to yourself.

"Really?" Quinn seems surprised as if she thought you would be into the more burly and masculine type. You know that it's actually the complete opposite but you try not to let your face show it.

"Mhmm," You nod as you continue driving.

"Well maybe there will be an insanely hot blonde councilor there just for you." Quinn laughs at your "blonde type" and makes fun of you for it the whole ride until you finally get there and she is forced to silence her mocking.

"Come on Quinn!" You bellow. She's tailing behind you, dragging her suitcase along the dirt path to go to your designated cabin. You two are staying in the same one with two other girls. You walk along the path, staring out at the trees to your left and the sparkling lake to your right. You sigh as if you are home. You've gone to this summer camp since you were in sixth grade and you've made great memories here. Your reminiscing comes to a halt as you hear obnoxious singing coming from the cabin. You roll your eyes and don't bother to wait for Quinn who is struggling to get her suitcase past a root in the ground.

Walking closer to the sound emitting from the cabin, you swing open the door and walk in to find a brunette girl leaning over to put something on one of the bottom bunks. She belts out another extremely high note and your eyes widen greatly. You guess that she didn't hear you come in so you open the swinging door once more and throw it against the entrance to make a loud crashing sound in hopes that that would catch the girls' attention.

She definitely noticed. She stopped singing and turned around with a jumpy expression on her face. "I'm sorry," The girl looks you over with a smile," I'm Rachel." The girl holds out her hand to shake yours and you timidly oblige, one eyebrow raised. You can tell that this girl is an overachiever. She reeks of superficial talent and eagerness.

You look her up and down, taking notice of her plaid knee-high socks and shorts with a reindeer on the pocket before giving her a bitchy smile and say," I'm Santana." You lazily throw your suitcase on the top bunk opposite Rachel when Quinn walks in, her chest heaving up and down.

"Finally!" Quinn dramatically drops her suitcase so that it falls at the base of Rachel's feet and she lies down on the bottom bunk under yours. You laugh at Rachel's expression of Quinn. She looks completely disturbed.

"Q, this is Rachel." You say with the most welcoming voice that you can muster.

"Hi, I'm Quinn." Quinn turns to look at Rachel and they seem to be competing in a viscous staring contest. You think about running before a catfight abrupts but you decide that you would rather stay and watch them. You think that it would be entertaining. To your dismay, nothing transpires but exchanged looks and eye rolls.

"I'm Rachel," Rachel snidely replies, quickly breaking her eye contact with Quinn before directs it towards you. "We should probably all go and sign in." She picks up a sticker reel of gold stars before walking towards the door. "If you guys want to settle in, I'll meet you there." You and Quinn both nod and Rachel shoots Quinn a fake smile before leaving out the door.

"So when did you attempt to murder her?" You ask seriously frightened.

"Hmm?" Quinn asks, standing up to meet your gaze before leaning against the bunk opposite you.

"She hates your guts," You state obviously.

Quinn laughs her devious laugh before replying," I don't know what it is, but I don't really like her much either."

You laugh before saying," Well I hope our other roommate isn't this bad." Quinn nods in agreement before fixing her gaze on her nails to buffer them. You look above Quinn's head at the second top bunk and notice that someone's stuff is already there but your staring is interrupted by Quinn's voice.

"Come on, we really do need to check in!" You sigh and reply with a "fine" and a giggle before Quinn takes your wrist and leads you to the dining hall.

The campers haven't arrived yet while you are signing in. You see where Rachel signed in before you, taking notice to the gold star at the end of her name and shake your head with a laugh. You look up from your signature when Quinn comes to your side, poking you to get your full attention.

"What Fabray?" You ask annoyed.

"Look, Puck's here." You follow Quinn's finger to where she is pointing and you see Noah Puckerman leaning against a wall next to a blonde boy with huge lips. They are literally the biggest lips that you have ever seen and you are stunned at how they manage to fit on his face. Just as you're staring, the blonde boy pulls out a tube of chapstick from his pocket and he starts applying the balm to his lips. You roll your eyes and laugh to yourself when Puck's gaze meets yours.

"Shit," You curse to yourself and Quinn glares at you from the side questioningly until she realizes the cause of your discomfort. Noah Puckerman and trouty mouth are standing in front of you.

"Hey Santana." Puck winks at you. "Quinn," He eyes her, licking his lips. He has his arms folded to his chest and he's chewing gum making an irritating smacking noise with every bite. "This is Same Evans." You draw your gaze to the blonde boy with huge lips who has a giant smile plastered to his face.

"Hey," He says with a grin, shaking your hand and then Quinn's'. Quinn nudges your rib cage causing you to jerk. "Well, we better go get settled in. It was nice meeting you guys." You smile and watch as Sam and Puck walk out of the dining hall, Puck looking back to stare at your tanned legs for a moment and you swear that you saw him drooling.

"What the hell Quinn?" You're tone comes off harsher than you intended.

"Sam…." She looks at you with a smirk, raising her voice at the end of Sam's name as if she is asking a question.

"Yeah?" You ask not sure where this is headed.

"He's blonde!" Quinn laughs loudly. "You should definitely go for him. He's just your type!"

You shrug and say," His lips are huge." You catch Quinn eyeing you suspiciously and quickly reverberate your last comment. "He's really cute!"

Quinn rolls her eyes at how quickly your thoughts can alter but she doesn't comment on it. Instead she says," Come on, lets go." She takes the lead and you follow behind her out the door. You walk side-by-side back to the cabin, exchanging opinions about Sam until you reach the small shelter. Quinn holds the door open for you to walk in first and you immediately stop your walking. Your feet come to a halt but your pulse quickens. You know that blonde hair. You know those long legs. You know that sweet smell.

"Santana?" Brittany turns around from the top bunk where she was putting sheets down.

"Brittany!" You can feel a shudder run down your back and you feel like you are going to faint. You hold onto the side of the bunk before sitting on Quinn's bed. You look up at the tall, beautiful blonde before you and you're stomach churns with uneasiness. You are stunned and you can't speak.

"Brittany?" Quinn voices from the entrance.

Brittany looks over to Quinn, then back at you locking your eyes. She smiles widely and you are still recovering from your shock to say anything. "I'm you're roommate!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope that you like this story so far and please review! This idea came to me last week. I've already written a fan fiction, Dance with Somebody, from Brittany's perspective and thought that it would be cool to write one from Santana's. Anyway, I hope that you continue reading. The next chapter will be out by next week (:


	2. Queen Santana

**Author's Note:** I know that I said I would update next week but I started writing and I couldn't stop so here's the next chapter! Also, thank you so much for all of the followers on this story! I hope that you like this next chapter!

* * *

Brittany struggles to get the last corner of the sheets down on the cot and she has to stand up on her tippy toes in order to secure it. As she reaches up with her right hand, her yellow shirt comes up a few inches, exposing her perfectly shaped hip and adorable back dimple. You stare at the stunning blonde, watching how she moves. You watch how her sculpted calves flex as she stand on the tips of her toes. How her blonde hair rustles in small ringlets that land on the crook of her neck and her hair coils up at the ends slightly at her mid-back. How her arms elongate beautifully in an exquisite dance. You can't see her face because she is turned around but you suspect that she is frustrated and is squinting her eyes in irritation. You don't move, you can't. You just watch. You feel like you're body is cemented to Quinn's bed, constricting you to move in any was so you just sit there and stare. You don't even feel as though you are breathing. Your chest tightens and you begin to feel uncomfortable but you still don't move. You still watch Brittany.

"Santana?"

"Hmm?" You hum, shaking out of your quandary. "Sorry what?" Brittany turns to face you for a moment and her eyes capture your attention as she stares into you before turning back around and attempting to secure the corner once more.

Rachel's brows furrow as if she is discerning your weirdness. She studies you briefly before returning her own thoughts to her question. "What do you want to sign up for?"

You haven't thought about what you would actually do at camp and you momentarily scold yourself because you hate kids. They're snotty little rugrats who don't know what the word "no" means and who spend their days taking turns annoying everyone around them. All you thought about for this summer was escaping Brittany. You lean back on the bed in frustration but hit your head on the wall and it burns for a moment so you reach your hand up to your head to rub your bruise. Nothing is going your way. Your plan failed miserably. A plan called "don't think about Brittany" will only make you think of her. Stupid, you think to yourself. _How could you be such an idiot?_ Your plan was also an obvious dud because the tall blonde is standing right in front of you. You dig your thumbnail into the pad of your pointer finger, not because you are punishing yourself for feeling for Brittany but to see if you are dreaming. It feels like you are dreaming, but to your disappointment, your not. You escape your gaze from the inside of your head staring at your thoughts, to the three girls looking at you strangely from across the room and you immediately sit up.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asks, her eyebrows raised while she reads you skeptically, staring at your hand comforting your wound on your forehead. You remove your hand from your head without hesitation before looking next to Quinn to find Brittany looking at you with the same questioning expression.

"Music!" You immediately change the subject causing the three girls to look more confused.

"You want to do music?" Rachel asks with an "oh please" look on her face. You hadn't given much thought to this before and you guess that this was pretty obvious to Rachel, Quinn and, Brittany but you decide to just go with it. Rachel comes to sit next to you and takes your hands in hers' but you pull away and scootch further away from her. "Santana, you can't do music."

You look at the small Jewish girl beside you, your eyes squinted. She can see the Lima Heights reflecting in your eyes causing her body to shift slightly away from you. "And why not?" Your tone is fiery and with this, Quinn bites her lip to control a laugh. She knows what you're capable of and you bet that she wants you to use your wicked talent on Rupaul.

"Santana, you can't do music because I'm doing music." Rachel's tone is firm but you know that by showing her a little Lima Heights hospitality, that nothing is ever really confirmed.

You stand up to face the petite brunette. "Listen here nose," You step closer causing Rachel to step back. "My Abuela was a championship cage fighter and I'm pretty sure that I was too in my past life. Now we can do this my way and you can leave here without a screwed up face that looks like it just fell into a wood chipper or you can open up your beak one more time and meet thunder and lighting." You lift your fists. "I don't know about you, but I think that you might not want to be caught up in this storm," You shrug conceitedly," It's your choice." Rachel's gaze breaks yours in a dramatic humph and she stomps out the door shooting you an angry scowl. You walk over next to Quinn, pleased with yourself, as you pick at your nails.

Quinn exults a small laugh. "Santana…" her thoughts trail off as she shakes her head and you watch her curiously but your eyes are still squinted from going off at Rachel. "That was pretty mean."

"Are you kidding me? I'm pretty sure that if you had the chance to teach her a little lesson that you would be early to class." You stop tinkering with your nails to meet your gaze with Quinn's who rolls her eyes.

She continues to shake her head before looking over at Brittany who doesn't seem as stunned at your insults as you thought she would be. You feel a smile start to bud onto your features. "Come on we should go." Brittany nods and you both watch as Quinn takes the lead, you and Brittany following close behind.

You take a deep breath before looking up to the blonde girl next to you, only to find that she was staring at you first. She shyly looks away but you continue to gaze at her. Her hair flips back and forth as she walks causing her sugary smell to flood the area. You breathe it in, longing for more. Brittany looks up at you again and you lock eyes. She smiles at you and starts to laugh. To your surprise, so do you. The confrontation isn't at all awkward. It's confortable.

"Have you been to Lakeview before?" Brittany asks from beside you. She's walking really, really close close to you. You only noticed this because you felt her hand brush against yours as her arm dwindled back and forth as she walked, causing your stomach to flutter with butterflies, but you don't move and neither does she. Instead you push your hand out a centimeter so that you can feel her touch again and she doesn't seem to notice but it makes you smile.

"Mhmm," You nod. A smile approaches your features as your hands touch again. "Yeah, I went here from sixth grade to ninth."

"Good, I know to stick with you cause you know your way around." She giggles lightly and brushes her hand faster than before and you wonder if that meant that she realized what she was doing and how it was making you feel. You look up to smile at Brittany and she does the same but a hand drags you away. You watch as Brittany's silhouette gets smaller and you want to murder the owner of the hand that caused you to depart from Brittany.

"Santana walk! You're dragging you're feet!" Quinn pulls you into the woods and you know exactly where she's taking you. You know that she's taking you to the area designated for music, to the familiar wooden chairs in the flat dirt ground and the small stage.

"What the hell Quinn?" Quinn releases your wrist and you stop her from walking any further.

"You'll see." Quinn continues to walk into the woods to the music ground. You begin to feel aggravated at your friends' voiclessness but you follow, rolling your eyes back and slouching in disappointment. You want to go back and walk with Brittany but you know that you shouldn't say so to Quinn. As you walk closer to the music ground, a guitar strum catches your attention and you can smell cherry chapstick fuming the area. You understand why Quinn brought you here and your pulse quickens because you have to put on an act. It shouldn't be too hard for you though because you've been acting straight for eighteen years. You should win an Oscar for your performances! Taking in a deep breath and getting into your head exactly what you want to do, you crack your neck from side to side before walking forward.

With each strum, your ears ring. You know exactly what to do. You find Sam standing on the stage, playing an acoustic guitar and Finn occupying one of the chairs, Quinn awkwardly trying to take a seat next to him. Quinn is staring at Finn the way that you stare at Brittany and your heart breaks a little at the thought of her, but right now is all about Sam.

You march up to the stage and apply a pressured hit to Sam's guitar strings, stopping anymore sound to transmit from the instrument. Sam's lips part in confusion as he watches your smooth, caramel hand move along each fret of the guitar making a sexy, whimpering sound. His knees start to buckle so he shakes them in an effort to stop himself from falling. You can hear his breathing start to quicken as you move your hand further down the six strings of his instrument before meeting with his hand. He immediately flinches back and removes his guitar strap that was draped around his shoulder, setting down the instrument to his side.

"Where do I sign up?" You ask, staring Sam in the eyes before your gaze meets his lips and you look up to meet his eyes again.

"Umm, umm. R-right here." Sam turns around, tripping over his feet but regains his balance. He heads to a chair behind him where a clipboard rests. Picking up the clipboard, his hand shakes and he drops it. "Shit," he curses under his breath. He picks up the clipboard and turns around quickly towards you and hands it to you.

"A pencil?" You ask, now in an annoyed tone.

"Right, right." His tone is panicky and you can tell that he is trying way too hard. He leans back to obtain the dull number two pencil on the chair before handing it to you.

You smile at him before reaching for the pencil, letting your fingers linger on his. You take the pencil from his hold and look down to the clipboard to sign your name on the single sheet of loose-leaf paper. You notice that there are only two spaces open, one already obtained by Sam. You're shoulders drop a little bit in sorrow but you don't let your face show it. Now that Brittany's here you want to spend time with her, not be locked up in a headache inducing jam session with Lips McGee and his country-boy six string, but you shrug and decide that you need to stick through the torturous days to come.

"Ok, well we're gonna go," A husky voice states from the audience. Quinn and Finn witnessed the whole performance and this is the part where they leave in a standing ovation. You smirk to yourself at a job well done. "Good meeting you Sam! I'll see you around?" Finn asks.

"Yup!" Sam replies with a boyish smile. Quinn waves to Sam before exiting the area with Finn, giving you a wink before completely leaving. It's just you and Sam. "So…" Sam's voice trails off. "Do you want to sit next to each other at the bond fire tonight?" He is seriously pathetic. He wants you. No, want is an understatement. He's desperate for your attention. You have him right where you want him yet you feel a ping of guilt strike your heart. You know that you're using him and you think that he deserves a girl as nice as him. He really isn't that bad and you think that he would be a really good friend. You think for a moment that you could ask him to be your beard but you quickly shudder off the thought because you're not ready to come out to anyone, especially a boy who you just met.

You pick up your gaze from the ground, where you just noticed it was. You didn't notice that you were rubbing your heels in the dirt either until you stopped. You look Sam in the eyes with a light smile. You hope that it comes of believable, because in reality, behind your pretty smile, are tears. "Sure." It hurts but you pretend like you don't feel it.

Sam takes you in for a hug but you awkwardly move so that you only allow him a side hug. He still has his charming smile though and walks with you to the main field just outside the dining hall with his arm around your shoulder. You want to push it off but think that'd it be good for Quinn, and anyone else who you wouldn't want finding out that you're a lesbian, that you have a new boy toy.

The campers have arrived. Some of them are down at the lake where Quinn is lifeguarding, but most are playing or talking amongst themselves on the field. The field is a widespread layout of lush green grass. You pinpoint an area that the campers call "the love rock" and you reminisce about your first kiss there with a boy named Cody in the sixth grade. You remember leading him back there. It was all a game to you and you wanted the attention, but it was still your first kiss, and to you it was special. It's behind a large granite rock, where pink flowers grow. It's pretty secluded and you find yourself questioning if some people are back there at this moment but you decide to not find out. There is a huge sand pit a few yards to the right of the rock where some kids are playing in. Some kids started a game of capture the flag, some are playing tag, and some are playing a game that your pretty sure they just made up. You see Brittany playing with them and a smile immediately sprouts onto your features.

"No Tina! You hit me with your magic spell!" Brittany lies on the ground, pretending to die, pointing her attention towards a small Asian girl.

"Don't worry Princess! I'll save you!" A cute, dark-skinned girl comes to Brittany's side. Her hair is in two puffs, one on each side of your head and you giggle to yourself as the young girl waves her hand over Brittany who then begins to move under the little girl's influence.

"Mercedes, you saved me! How can I ever repay you?" Brittany sits up; brushing off her shorts but is still in character as she pleads before the young girl.

"Princess, you must help me as we both get revenge on the evil witch Tina!" The Asian girl begins to run away, only for the black girl to chase after her.

Brittany stands up from where she was kneeling and catches your gaze. She looks over to Sam, who you completely forgot was next to you. "Queen Santana!" Brittany runs towards you and without thinking, you pull away from the blonde boy, causing his arm to fall from around you and to shrink to his side. Brittany takes your hand in hers' and you feel sparks rocket. The electricity pulses from your hand before running down your arm and leaving you with a warm feeling in your chest. "Queen Santana, we mustn't let the evil witch get away!"

"Never!" You charge towards the small Asian girl, Brittany's hand in yours. Although your fingers aren't intertwined like you would want them to be, you're palms are against each other and you love the feeling of her touch against your own.

"Princess, who have you brought forward?" Mercedes asks, staring at you questioningly.

"I have here, the beautiful Queen Santana of Lima. She will help us defeat Tina!"

Your heart skips a beat at Brittany calling you beautiful. Maybe she didn't notice that she complemented you or maybe she intended to but either way, it made your stomach flutter and your legs to wobble.

"Come, we must not loose any time!" Mercedes takes the lead, you and Brittany scouting out where Tina could have gone. Brittany is still holding your hand and you can't help but smile like an idiot. You loved everything about Brittany before, but now seeing her around kids, makes you love her little quirks even more.

"There she is!" Brittany releases your hand and runs towards Tina. You and Mercedes follow.

"Princess! I thought that you were dead!" Tina shrieks. You, Brittany, and Mercedes corner the small girl. "I surrender!" The three of you exchange high fives and you can't remember the last time that you felt this happy. Brittany makes you feel like a little kid again. Looking over to the beautiful cheerleader, she is smiling too. Her eyes gleam with innocent playfulness and fun and you find yourself looking up at her with admiring eyes. You quickly snap out of your daze and head towards the music area with Sam for your first official councilor job. You purposefully walk with your own two hands clasped so Sam can't try anything else. You're in control.

* * *

"Do you sing?" Sam asks as he lifts his guitar back up from where he set it and slings the strap over his shoulder.

"Mhmm. I was in chorus in middle school if that counts." Sam tilts his head from side to side at your reply modestly. You really don't sing. You sing in the shower, where your only audience is pressurized water and tiles, but you're actually pretty good. You spend most of your days listening to music to zone out your feelings anyway so this should be in the bag. "Do you sing?" You mentally slap yourself for asking that and for being so nice to him. You don't want to lead him on, you just want people to think that you two are together.

"Yeah, I sing all the time to my little brother and sister." Sam laughs from behind you while looking up to the clouds, picturing his siblings. "Here," You flinch at something touching your arm, "you should probably learn the song for today." You pivot your head slightly to find some sheet music waiting for your hand to take it. You take it and skim over the title of the song: _Walking On Sunshine._ You laugh to yourself and you notice Sam smiling behind you. "It's okay, I got it."

Before you know it fifteen kids are sitting in front of you and Sam. Most of them are pretty well behaved and are talking amongst themselves except two boys in the back. One of them wears a t-shirt with a football number on it and the other is annoyingly preppy, those kids that appear gay but are actually just douche bags. He's wearing khaki shorts, a tiffany blue polo, Elete socks, and Sperris. You roll your eyes because you know this preppy, douche type all too well. Not to say that all guys who where this are jerks, but you definitely haven't met one yet that's less annoying than Rachel. The two boys are throwing pebbles from the ground at two girls in front of them. You walk closer, letting them feel your presence and they stop their tormenting.

You come to Sam's side, to direct the activity with him. "So during all of this activity, we highly encourage you to get up and dance. Do we have any dancer's here?" Sam's voice is cheery and he holds a wide smile. One small Asian boy raises his hand and he looks like he might fall because he's bouncing out of his seat so much. You can tell that he's excited for this. A small brunette boy next to him frowns a little because he has a broken leg and he can't dance. But you remind yourself to sit next to him, to sing with him.

"Does everyone know the song _Walking on Sunshine?" _Everyone raises their hands and you can see two hands quivering in the back. The two annoying boys are cracking up, making fun of the song. "Hey, Preppy and Jock Face" The two boys stop their snickering and everyone faces towards them." Is something funny?" The preppy boy immediately shakes his head but the other one in the football shirt, still holds a smirk. "Alright." You turn back towards Sam. "Hit it!" He starts to strum the song and immediately the young boy; over ecstatic to dance takes you're hand and leads you into a fast paced foxtrot. He's actually really good. Others have gotten up to dance too and everyone around you starts to sing the song. Sam wanted to dance, so everyone started clapping to the beat and he put his guitar down.

"What's your name?" You ask as the boy spins you around.

"Mike, Mike Chang." The boy looks up to you, revealing all his teeth in a wide grin. He's not singing but he's dancing like a professional. He takes your hand and leads you two onto the stage where he spins you around and dips you. You exult a joyous laugh before you lead him down to the boy with the broken leg.

You and Mike sit on either side of him, moving his crutches out of the way. He has a really good voice and his rhythm is spot on. "What happened to your leg?" You ask out of curiosity.

The young boy gulps. "I was in a car accident."

"Oh." You stop your clapping but the young boy is still clapping and still has a smile.

"Everyone was okay though. I'm pretty lucky." You smile and continue to clap along to the beat.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Artie." Artie taps his other foot on the dirt and belts out the song. You think to yourself why these kids are so talented because you are really impressed.

"GAAAaaay!" A boy's voice blurts from the back. No one stops their motions except you. You stand up from where you are sitting, leaving Mike and Artie to sing on their own. You know exactly who said it. You immediately march over to the brunette boy wearing the football shirt. He's laughing at a small boy in front of him who is dancing with Sam. He's wearing a barrette and a rhinestoned t-shirt and you instantaneously feel bad for him.

"What did you just say?" You ask, your tone malicious.

"Umm. Umm. N-nothing." The boy's face now turns down, resting his gaze on the pebbles beneath his feet.

"Come on." The boy doesn't move. "Come on!" He leans his head back in aggravation but gets up and follows you. He knows he's in trouble, and you don't plan on cutting him any slack. "You got this?" You ask Sam who looks to be enjoying himself. He gives you two thumbs up and you walk next to the boy to the main office, behind the dining hall.

"What's your name?" You ask to the boy next to you. He's not as short as most of the other boys here, he's actually kind of tall.

The little boy stares down at the trail as you walk. "David." His voice sounds irritated.

"Do you know why I'm taking you to the front office?"

"Because I called a faggot gay."

"Hey! Don't you ever, ever say that word again! Do you understand me? You're here because you used that word, gay, in a negative connotation that can hurt someone. What grade are you in?" You ask, now completely hating this boy.

"Eight."

"Good, then you're old enough to understand that what you say can really hurt someone, and I advise you to think about that the next time you want to bully somebody."

You and David approach the main office and you hold open the door for him, so he walks ahead of you into the small room. There are cabinets everywhere holding paperwork and files. At the desk directly in front of you and David, sits the director of the camp. "Mrs. Shuster?" You ask.

The small woman looks up from her puzzle at you. "What's the problem?"

You're body immediately coils at her high pitched, annoying voice. "David here, called a boy gay in a negative way and—"

"You can't use that kind of language here." The woman places a puzzle piece in the corner of the puzzle.

"Excuse me? It's not a bad word. I just think he should be punished because him using it like that, can hurt someone."

"Santana, please don't use that word again, and neither do you Mr. Karofsky and you will both be let off the hook. You can leave now." David scurries out the door but you stay.

"Sorry, Miss. I don't think I understand." You want to punch the shit out of this woman.

"I don't want anyone using the word 'gay'," She puts up her fingers in quotation marks" Here because it's inappropriate. It can make kids feel uncomfortable, or worse it can make them have these urges."

"It's not a choice m'am!" You didn't mean to yell but the woman jumps at your tone.

"If you leave now, you won't be fired, and I highly advise that you do."

You furrow your brows in disbelief but you don't say anything more. You walk away weakly from the office and out the door only to see a small figure sitting on the dock, a few feet from the door, dangling his legs off the side, and holding his head in his hands. There's a barrette lying beside him. You walk to sit next to the small boy.

"Thank you," He says. You give him a comforting hug and you two sit in that position for many moments before he breaks the silence. "So what's her name?" You are taken aback by the question and the small boy can sense this by the way that your hold on his body tightens a little. Your breathing deepens.

"Brittany." The boy squeezes you tightly.

"I'm Kurt." He says, breaking the hug and meeting your eyes.

You take his hand in a friendly shake. "Santana."

* * *

**Author's Note: **To answer a question that a lot of you probably have, yes Artie can walk!(: Next chapter will be out by next week, probably... maybe not if I keep writing again like I did with this chapter. Anyways, I hope that you liked this chapter and the Kurt, Santana friendship!


	3. Guilty

**Author's Note:** First off, thanks so much for the reviews and all of the follows(: Enjoy!

I do not own Glee or any of the characters (so sad)

* * *

"Great it's raining." Quinn swats at her leg as mosquitoes flit around her, eating her alive. You told her not to wear the sugar-cookie perfume but she didn't listen. Her fault entirely. You giggle to yourself as she continues to slap herself.

"It's only drizzling." Finn states from behind her as he tries to spark the fire. "Drizzle…" Finn's mind goes somewhere else and you stare at him confusedly for a moment.

Quinn comes to his side and huddles into his shoulder to block herself from the rain. You roll your eyes at Quinn's attempt at flirting before you spot Rachel. She's with a group of campers across from the fire pit in the field. She's staring at Quinn like she just attempted to knock her out with chloroform so she could take her to a lab and probe her. Rachel's eye twitches in a menacing and highly disturbing way causing you to cringe and immediately look away.

"What, you can't handle getting a little wet?" Finn asks.

"Wanky…" Quinn and Finn turn to face you at your comment, but you just shrug it off. You are known to have a dirty mind and it shouldn't come off as a surprise to anyone. You think to yourself that they're just glad that the campers weren't nearby to here that.

Everyone is playing in the field, jumping for fireflies. You catch yourself smiling as you watch the younger kids leap into the air, cheering when they see a glow transmitting from their hands. A flicker catches your attention and you turn back towards the wood to see that Finn managed to start the fire. Score one for Frankenteen.

"Hey, I'm back. The rain looks like it's stopping but it might come back later so we should probably start this soon." Sam sets down ten giant bags of marshmallows, a trillion packs of gram crackers, and decks of chocolate bars on one of the log seats surrounding the fire pit. At this sight, crowds of campers flood into the area and you help Quinn distribute the first round of sticks so they can roast their marshmellows.

The kids are like animals. They crowd the line for sticks, making the line into a clump. You think to yourself that if they weren't all smiling, it would look like an angry mob. But one by one, you and Quinn manage to allocate the sticks, giving one to each kid. You turn towards Quinn with a "phew" before taking your own stick, sitting down on a log, and starting to roast your own marshmallow.

"Hey, stranger." Sam comes to sit next to you and you put on the most believable smile that you can muster. You start to turn to look at Sam when long, ivory legs catch your attention. Brittany is walking towards the fire and she looks beautiful. She pulled her hair back and it swings with every step she takes, her t-shirt barely covers the bottom of her long torso, allowing you to see her belly button and sculpted abs.

"SANTANA! FIRE!"

You immediately jerk the stick out of the bonfire to see your marshmellow concealed with flames. You rapidly pull it in closer to you and blow it out. You mentally praise the lord that it's now dark out so Sam can't see how red-faced you are.

"That was close!" Sam laughs with a childlike smile. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Okay," You say, you're voice sounding shyer than you intended it to be.

Sam takes the stick out of your hand and gathers smore components from beside him. He smoothly squishes the marshmellow in-between the two gram crackers and chocolate and hands you his creation before licking his fingers.

"Thanks!" You smile and take the smore from Sam.

"Go ahead, I bet that I have assembled the most delicious smore ever tasted!" You laugh at Sam's comment and take a small bite from the gooey treat.

"Mhmm." You nod, chewing the sticky marshmellow. You give Sam a playful push. "Definitely the best!" You bring the smore forward again to take another bite while Sam roasts his own marshmellow, smiling.

"Hey, have a good first day?" Long legs climb over the log next to you, opposite Sam and you momentarily choke on your smore. You cough uncontrollably while laughing at the same time, staring up at Brittany, who looks really concerned. "You okay?"

You cough lightly and clear your throught. "Yeah," You cough again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Brittany laughs next to you, with an innocent grin, and starts to roast her own marshmellow.

In this moment, you're not sure to talk to Sam or Brittany so you settle your gaze in front of you at the fire, catching Kurt's smirk as you lock eyes with him. He definitely saw everything: from you catching your marshmellow on fire to having almost dying from chocking on a smore. You can tell because he is laughing and ogling at you as if you are the most adorable thing in the world, motioning his head towards Brittany, asking you with his eyes if that's her. You give him a light smile and a nod in reply and he smiles back, lifting his eyebrows up and down playfully seductively. You laugh lightly, staring at the boy with a wide grin, and then your expression alters. You look into the flames, your eyes widening in realization.

You came out. You came out to someone. The thought hit you like a ton of bricks yet you feel good. You can't describe the feeling but it's almost as if a weight lifted off of your shoulders. Your chest once tight, now feels open. You can breathe.

You pivot your head to the left to catch a glimpse of Brittany and a wide smile appears on your features. "Brittany, what happened?" You can't contain your laughter as you stare at the blonde.

She has gooey mess everywhere on her face and in her hair. Brittany laughs and turns to face you. She's looking down at her shorts. Some marshmellow got on them too. "Let me help you." You timidly lift your hand, your heart beating out of your chest, as you reach up to stroke your fingers through Brittany's hair, getting chunks of marshmellow out.

With you're other hand; you instinctively move your thumb to sink your nail into your finger but stop yourself, and it feels good to not feel the sharp stab of pain that your used to.

You return you're thoughts to Brittany. She's trying to lick it off of her face with her tongue and you laugh at her attempt. You catch Kurt looking over and smiling before looking away.

"Britt, you have it all over you!" Brittany looks up from where she was cleaning her shorts to meet your gaze and you realize how close you two are. You are literally in kissing distance and you don't dare to move. You can't.

"Soo…" Sam's voice trails from next to you causing you both to jump and you quickly break eye contact with Brittany. You look down, but you quickly look up again to find that she's still staring at you. You hold your gaze with Brittany's for a moment. Neither of you are smiling. You're just staring at each other in the eyes. It's strangely intimate and you panic, breaking your gaze.

"Looks like it's gonna rain again. We should all probably head back soon. I'll go tell Finn." Sam stands up, wiping his hands on his jeans before going to Finn's side, causing Quinn to groan in annoyance.

Your breathing is unsteady at what had just happened and you instantly get panicked. You just realized that you have absolutely no idea what you're doing and it scares the shit out of you. All of your past relationships and encounters with guys weren't you. You always felt as though you were wearing a mask when you were in that position because it felt like you were someone else, not yourself. You remember in high school, and the previous years before that, choosing a guy and saying to yourself "he's cute. I'll like him now." You've never actually fallen before. This crush on Brittany snuck up on you and it makes you feel inexperienced, like you're dwelving into completely new territory. You've been attracted to girls before (thoughts that you pushed away.) But this, right now, is different. You don't know how to work a relationship, or even flirt with feelings because you've never done it before. You just realized how scared you really are.

"Santana what's wrong?" Brittany moves her hand to yours where it's resting on the log, enveloping your hand in hers'. "You look worried."

You sigh because she is so good at reading you. You look up to meet her gaze and now _she_ looks worried. She's worried about you. This thought makes your stomach swarm with butterflies and your heart drop to your feet. You nod, swallowing nervously. "No, I'm good."

But you're not good. You remember where you are. You see Quinn and Sam and Finn and Puck and Rachel talking and laughing amongst themselves. You see campers playing and giggling at inside jokes. You hear the crackle of the fire around you and it reminds you of the heated evil in the eyes of Mrs. Shuster. You quickly remove your hand from underneath Brittany's but she doesn't move how close she is to you.

"Sam!" You stand up walking towards him, throwing your head back in frustration at what you just did. You don't dare to look back at Brittany in fear that you will turn back from what you are about to do.

"Yeah?" He asks, his eyes skeptical. He looks from side to side, unaware at what the hell is going on. You're pretty sure that after you ignored him for Brittany that he would leave you alone but you decide that you need him. You need him to be your cover up and you can't lose something like that, even if it means having to break away from Brittany and make out with him a little.

You reach out your hand for him to take it and he stands up from the log. All of the conversation from around him with Finn and Quinn has stopped and all eyes are on you. You guide him towards the field. All of the kids playing there have disappeared back to their cabins because of the weather and how dark it is. You look straight forward, not daring to look over to the blonde boy next to you.

"San—"

"Shhh" You shush him, leading him deeper into the field so that no one can see you. Tightening your grip on his hand, you lead him behind tall rising shrubs and trees before spotting pink buds and honey suckles. You push Sam against the granite of the Love Rock, closing your eyes, imagining that it were someone else. It's the only way that you can think of to get through this.

You lean forward, connecting your lips to his. You knew that they were huge but you never imagined them like _this. _You own this guppy mouth and you prepare to make him know that. Sliding your tongue out from your mouth, you lick Sam's lips to part them. You try to imagine Brittany but you can't. He kisses ruff and you imagine hers' soft and gentle. He quickly obliges to your tongue's desire and plunges his tongue out, shoving it down your throat. You try not to show your off-put expression on your face but instead you keep going, moving your lips at a steady rhythm. Rain starts pouring down from the sky, soaking the both of you but neither of you budge.

Sam moves his hands down your body, holding you at your hips and you exult a low moan because you weren't expecting the touch, but you don't do anything about it. You let him grab your waist to bring his body closer to yours. You grind against his center and he does the same, bringing you both into a dirty dance until you feel his pants start to rise. You hear a crinkle of the fabric of his jeans and a hard object push against your center causing you to jump.

"What the fuck?" You think to yourself. You've definitely done worse things than this and you've felt a boner against your body in many instances, but you've never reacted quite like that. You want to go back and continue kissing him but you can't move. You're breathing heavily and your body erodes with goosebumps, from the chill of the rain.

Sam looks up to meet his gaze with yours while simultaneously putting his hands in his pockets to calm his arousal and you try not to let your face contort at the thought. "Santana, I am so sorry."

You momentarily panic before saying the first thing that comes to your mind. "Sam, I really like you." You feel your heart sting a little. You take a deep breath. "And I just want to take things slow."

Sam flips his drenched, blonde hair out of his face so that it sticks on his forehead in a Bieber flip. "I totally understand that." He's looking at you with passionate eyes. They're meaningful and heart filled.

"Can you just do me a favor?" You squirm a bit, uneasy with your past actions and words.

Sam nods, taking one hand out of his pocket but keeping the other one in. "Sure, anything."

You shiver from the cool drops of water running down your cleavage. "Could you not tell anyone about this?" There it is, that pang of guilt to your heart again.

Sam moves his hand in a swipe motion. "Never happened." He stares at you with a lighthearted smile. "Come on, let's go back." You nod in reply and go up to the campfire only to find that everyone had already left to go to their cabins for the night. You say goodbye to Sam and give him a short but sweet kiss on the lips before the two of you depart and you walk to your cabin.

You are soaked from head to toe and are relieved when you make your way back to the cabin. Your flip flops made uncomfortable 'squish' noises every time you took a step and your legs feel itchy from the warm rain. You bust through the door without a second thought. "Hey guys, I'm—"

Brittany is standing by her cot, soaked in water. Her hair drips onto her see-through t-shirt allowing you to see everything. The pink, polka-dotted outline of her bra sticks to her shirt, making for a very visible view of her breasts swelling out from the top of the little fabric that there is. Her nipples stand erect.

Quinn comes out of the bathroom, wearing her pajamas, breaking you from your staring. "How'd it go with Sam?" Her voice is excited.

"Sam…" All of the memories of the night flood back to you. He won't tell anyone about your incident, you reassure yourself. "Good," you reply.

"Good, that's all I get?" Quinn sits down on her bed. You look over to Brittany who is struggling to get her t-shirt off of her drenched body. "Oh dear fuck" You think to yourself as you watch the blonde slowly guide her translucent t-shirt off of her body.

"I mean, you know." You can't think straight, no pun intended, and you continue to gawk at the half naked cheerleader in front of you. She turns around and bends down to retrieve a towel from her bag before disappearing into the bathroom and you release a hard breath that you didn't realize you were holding in. "We kissed," you say, your voice stolid.

"What? Is he not good?" Quinn asks, looking seriously concerned.

"No, no. It's just umm…. I just need to go shower and I'm tired." Quinn looks at you suspiciously. "What?" You ask, irritated.

Quinn looks you over. "Nope, nothing." She can tell that you're lying but you just give her a fake smile and disappear into the bathroom.

* * *

"Quinn, who was that boy next to you at the campfire? He's quite cute." An annoying voice sounds from the opposite side of the room.

"Not a chance Rachel, Finn's not your type!" Quinn states in a bitchy tone.

You quickly zone out the rest of the conversation and turn in your cot to face Brittany, directly across the room. Her golden locks, now dry and clean, are sprawled onto her pillow. She's staring directly up at the ceiling, looking like she's deep in thought and you find yourself wondering what she's thinking about. Does she miss her family? Did she have a good first day? Is she liking camp so far? Brittany's body starts to turn, crinkling the warmed sheets below her to face you.

At first you both just stare at each other, not saying anything or moving at all. Brittany looks at you contently and you do the same, admiring how serene she looks, and how comfortable she looks in her pajamas. The sight makes you just want to climb into her bed with her and cuddle with her the whole night.

"Santana," She whispers. Quinn and Rachel don't move or say anything; they're both sound asleep. "Sweet dreams." You smile to yourself behind the blanket covering your lips.

"Goodnight Britt." You turn to face the wall.

_Boom!_

Thunder.

You hate thunder. You hate to admit it but it's probably your worst fear.

_Boom!_

You shake in your cot, shivering to yourself through clenched teeth as you grip your pillow tightly.

_Boom!_

"Eeeeep!" You let out a high-pitched squeal and toss quickly in your bed.

"Santana?"

You jump, your chest rising and falling quickly. Brittany lays a hand to your ankle, she's on the ladder on the backside of the bunk bed near your feet, and the touch quickly consoles you.

"You okay?"

_Boom!_

You lift up to meet your gaze with Brittany's, placing the blanket over your face to just show your eyes and you shake your head smally. You never ask for help because you like doing things on your own. No, you hate when people do things for you. You like being independent yet you shake your head in desperation like a toddler. And then you feel the sheets starts to move from underneath you.

You hear the squeak of the wood as Brittany heaves herself onto the bunk, landing on her torso and sliding the rest of the way up. She's tall and her legs hang off a bit but it works. Your breathing quickens and your heart races as she comes up beside you.

"You know, when I get scared, Lord Tubbington calms me down."

Brittany doesn't seem to make much sense and you don't have the slightest idea who Lord Tubbington is but her words are soothing and they calm you almost instantaneously.

"Lord Tubbington doesn't say much but I know he can hear me. He's the best listener. Sort of like you."

You stare up at Brittany. She's leaning on her hand, facing towards you.

"Do you have any pets?"

Okay, so Lord Tubbington is her pet.

_Boom, Clap!_

You shudder, hiding deeper underneath the blanket.

"Hey it's okay." Brittany soothingly rubs your arm through the covers up and down. "Santana, can I tell you something?"

"Mhmm. Course." You mentally slap yourself for sounding so desperate, but you really want Brittany to know that she can trust you. You want her to feel safe with you.

"I've always really wanted to be your friend, and I'm glad that we are now." The corners of Brittany's lips lift to raise her face into a smile.

"Me too." The words spill out of your mouth. "Brittany, you're beautiful." Wow, you're tired. You look up at Brittany, hoping that she would respond faster.

She laughs the kind of laugh that you do when you're embarrassed. "Are you feeling a little better?" She reaches out her hand to push your hair behind your ears and you feel a shockwave of electricity pulse through you. Your heart pounds, thundering your ears.

"Yeah," You say, your voice low and on the edge of cracking.

Brittany smiles at you comfortingly. "Do you want me to stay up here with you tonight?"

You nod and she breathes out through her nose, slowly moving under the covers. She lays her head down next to your pillow and you move it slightly so she can share it with you.

"Thanks," She whispers. "Goodnight." Brittany turns to face the wall but you continue staring in her direction.

You slowly shift upwards to look at her face. Her eyes are closed and it is the most peaceful sight that you have ever seen. You slowly get closer to the blonde, taking in her scent. She smells like vanilla and you wish that you could lie on her and smell her the whole night. Slowly, you lower your head and lay a gentle kiss to her forehead. You release your lip's pressure and come up slightly and leisurely to look at the blonde beneath you who still has her eyes closed. You steadily lay back down, you're heart beating rapidly.

You close your eyes, your body directing upwards, your thoughts running wild. You remember how good it felt to have someone to talk to about Brittany and you wish that you could have that feeling of safety back, but you feel more vulnerable than ever. Brittany is lying right next to you and Quinn is right underneath you two, Rachel across the room.

What if one of them wakes up? Or what if Quinn was awake that whole time and saw Brittany climb up to your bed?

You sink your head deeper into the pillow. You wish that you could tell Quinn so bad but your afraid, more afraid than telling any of your other friends. Not because you two are really close, but because of Quinn's personality. She has a problem where she can take any situation whatsoever and somehow flip it around so that it's about her. She's, for lack of a better word, an attention hoar.

You know that you shouldn't be afraid to tell her for that reason but you are. You afraid that she'll say, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" and then get mad at you. That's just who she is.

"Mmmmmm." Brittany hums in her sleep, turning over to face you and draping her arm around your torso. The pressure hits you unexpectedly and you momentarily stop breathing, your eyes frozen open. Getting your oxygen intake to steady, you look down to see Brittany's long fingers hugging your waist.

You trail your gaze up Brittany's arm, to her shoulder, to her neck, and to her blonde head. She inches closer to you, so that her head is lying on your shoulder. Very steadily, you turn so that you and Brittany are spooning. She wriggles her bottom lip to your neck, breathing hot air into your hair through her nose.

You close your eyes, occasionally leaning over to smell vanilla and drift into a deep sleep, smiling at Brittany's presence and her touch so close to you.

* * *

"Santana, Brittany?"

You open your eyes to see Quinn and Rachel peering at you, Brittany hugging you from behind. Oh crap.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope that you liked this chapter!

If your your situation is sort of like Santana's at the moment or it was at one point, was there someone like Quinn that you were afraid to tell because you were scared that they would get mad at you? I really tried to make this chapter relatable in a lot of aspects. Quinn for instance, real. Or telling yourself ,"He's cute, I'll like him now." Thats real too. A lot of stuff that I write are based on real feelings and events.

Anyway, next chapter will probably be out by next week(:


	4. Okay

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait, but here's a long chapter in return(: Thank you so much, everyone who is reading and especially thanks to everyone who leaves reviews! I don't think you know how happy those make me. Anyway, I have a feeling that you'll really like this chapter!

* * *

"Santana, Brittany?"

You open your eyes to see Quinn and Rachel peering at you, Brittany hugging you from behind.

Oh crap.

Maybe if you don't move, then they'll go away.

You close your eyes as if you never saw them but your ears remain wide open.

"They're so cute!" Rachel's voice beams and you can practically hear Quinn rolling her eyes at the Jewish girls' perky tone.

"'Yeah but why is Brittany in Santana's bed?" Quinn questions from the side.

"Maybe they're secret lovers," Rachel jokes. You feel your stomach drop to your feet at Rachel's hypothesis. Your breathing quickens as you impatiently wait for Quinn's response.

"Rachel, don't be gross."

You suddenly feel a pang of hurt striking your heart like a dagger. _Gross_. You repeat the word in your head over and over again.

_Gross_

You even consider if you could actually be disgusting, if these feelings for Brittany are wrong. You want to cry, no better, you want Quinn to swim to the bottom of the lake with a scratch and sniff sticker. You can't let them see you cry. You need to stay strong.

She was just joking Santana chill.

You console yourself with your thoughts and your breathing gradually steadies.

"Hmmmm," Brittany hums, making your neck vibrate where her lips are. She moves steadily from behind you, stretching her body, making an adorable wine, before recoiling to her previous position, comfortably leaning against you. The corners of your lips twitch upwards. You can't help but smile.

"S, I can see you smiling like an idiot. Don't even try to act like you're sleeping." Quinn's voice is playfully impatient but you don't give much notice to it because you're still consuming abnormally long intakes from your nose to consume Brittany's lovely scent, trying to remember everything about it. It still has the same vanilla accents that you memorize from last night and you love it.

"Ok, well Rachel and I are going to go eat breakfast," Quinn's voice impatiently states. You hear the door squeak open and swing back into the cabin's interior, making a rickety crashing sound as Rachel and Quinn's footsteps descend off of the steps and onto the dirt path outside.

You didn't realize how tight your body was until you relaxed it. Your eyes are still shut and you nestle your head deeper into your pillow.

You feel a soft touch come to your side causing your body to stir a little. You focus all of your energy (which isn't much because it's still early) on following Brittany's hands with your mind, imagining where they were going. Where you wanted them to go. The thought causes a warm, sticky heat to arouse from inside your legs and you toss your head deeper into the pillow at the sensation.

Jesus, what this girl does to you. And she didn't even fucking do anything! Your heartbeats are pounding inside your chest, gradually getting more unsteady with every tease of Brittany's fingers bouncing on your side.

"Wake up Santana!" Brittany tickles you, her nails twinkling up and down causing your eyes to shoot open as you exult a hiccupy laugh. You squirm under the blonde's influence to escape the tingly feeling but you love it at the same time. Turning your body completely over, you are now facing the beautiful blonde. You can't help but gush at the feeling of waking up to her and at how stunning she looks.

You don't understand how she manages to look adorable _and _sexy at the same time and for a moment you can't tell if you want to continue staring at her like an idiot or caress her silky body beneath yours, letting your hands roam to discover all of the little curves of her outline.

You feel your nails dig into your palm at your thoughts, reminding yourself that Brittany doesn't feel that way about you.

Brittany's glaring down at you, her cat-like eyes glossy from just opening. Her pink lips curve upward and you can see her cheeks shifting to a shade of faded rose as your stares tensen. You're so close to her that you can see every feature of her face. The little freckles on her nose, the adorable way that only her top teeth show when she smiles, how when her chest rises and falls, her slightly-cleffed chin escalates up and down.

"Goodmorning," Brittany says, smooshing her head deeper into your pillow, bringing your faces that tid-bit closer that drives you crazy.

"Goodmorning gorgeous. Uh…I mean…you just umm…" Brittany stares down at you with a questioning but cute smile on her face.

"heh," You laugh awkwardly shifting uncomfortably in the cot. What the fuck Lopez, get it together.

You feel the heat between your thighs thud at the touch of Brittany's foot in-between your legs. She moves closer to you, dwelving her leg further into yours', allowing her smooth skin to brush past your lower calf.

"Uhh," You sigh as your arousal progresses.

"Is that okay?" Brittany's smile remains as she bats her eyelashes up and down. Her leg moves in and out between your legs and your heart rate quickens.

"Fu…." You hold back a bubble of ecstasy threatening to release from your throat.

You gulp, forcing the words and moans back, nodding your head slightly; just enough for her to notice because that's all that you can congress.

What the hell is she doing? Is she flirting with you? You can't quite tell but it's pretty obvious that you like what she's doing to you.

Does she like what she's doing to you? Is this something that friends normally do?

You can't imagine Quinn in Brittany's place. You quickly shudder off the thought because it makes you kind of sick to think about. Quinn is like your sister.

"You know, you kept moving around in your sleep." Brittany laughs slightly, her voice low and ruff making you want her more.

"Sorry, yeah I do that sometimes." You cringe at your voice being half an octave higher than it should be.

Brittany's smile seductively purses into a smirk.

Is it a smirk? Maybe your just paranoid because you wish that it was a smirk.

"You were on top of me for half the night." Your heart sinks in your chest in embarrassment and nervousness. Yeah, it's defiantly a smirk. What the hell is going on? Your mind shuts off and you can't think.

"Oh, sorry," you timidly reply. She pushes her leg in further, coming up to her knee and your bodies are only inches away from touching.

You want to touch her. You want to move your leg to hers' like she's doing to you but you can't move. Your nervousness makes you freeze and you almost don't feel as if you are breathing at the reality of reaching out a bit to bring your bodies closer, and you being the one to initiate it.

"It's okay."

You know that Brittany is replying to your apology, but you take it as encouragement to do what you long to do.

Gradually, you move your leg inward to stroke hers'. Your foot reaches her calf and you panic at the touch. You can feel a fiery heat where you are touching her. You slowly move your leg further, rubbing up and down. Her skin is smooth and soft. Your leg seems to glide over hers' like butter.

You return your gaze to Brittany's but it shows no emotion. "Is that okay?" You ask, mimicking her question and then you stop your legs' wandering but keep it where it is.

Brittany's eyes seem to darken but she doesn't budge. She stares down at you for a moment.

"You know we should probably go soon." Her leg smoothly glides out from where it was positioned between yours and you try not to let your expressions falter at your disappointment. "They're not gonna have breakfast out much longer and you can see Sam."

You haven't even thought about Sam since you escaped from him last night after your awkward "initiation." You almost forgot about your incident until just now.

"Yeah, your right." Shit, you don't want to be with Samgelina Jolie. You want to be here, in this cot with Brittany all day.

"Come on." Brittany lifts her body up and starts to climb out of the blanket. "Up." Brittany reaches out her hand for you to take it. She grips your hand, lifting you up off of your back in an instant. She's strong and you try to hold in yet another moan at how perfect this girl is.

You can feel your underwear uncomfortably sticking to your drenched flaps as you gradually walk down the ladder and you throw your head back in frustration.

Why the hell did she do that… and then mention Sam?

"Okay, I'll take the bathroom and you can change in here." You start walking confidently to the bathroom, holding black jean shorts, a bra, the pink councilor's shirt, and yes, new underwear hidden underneath the stack.

Brittany laughs adorably at you and you tilt your head slightly.

"We're both girls San. You can just stay in here." Brittany gawks at you with a wide smile.

"I don't…" Shit. You're not ready for this. "I'll only be in there for a second!"

You race to the bathroom as fast as your legs can take you, shutting the door a little too loud for your liking. You lean against the wall, steadying your fast breaths and stammering heartbeat.

* * *

Breakfast is still out by the time you and Brittany get to the dining hall at nine. You see Sam and awkwardly excuse yourself from Brittany to go talk with him. He's sitting with Puck and Quinn at one of the tables. You don't see Rachel or Finn and wonder if they're getting in on. You huff a little at the thought because you would love if that would happen. It would make Quinn insane!

"Hey, there's my girl!" Sam stands to give you a hug and a sloppy kiss to your forehead. You try not to cringe at your new label.

"Hey, so what's the song for today?" Well that was lame. You just don't know what else to talk about with him because honestly you don't really care.

"Music got canceled today so you and I have a free day." Sam eyes you for a moment and you immediately feel uncomfortable under his gaze. "Last night a huge oak tree fell down right in the middle of the music ground and no one can get passed it. They said that they'd clear the tree by tomorrow." Sam takes a bite of an apple on his plate in front of him, his salamander lips engulfing the apple's exterior. You kind of want to gag.

Whatever he wants to do with you later, you are definitely not down for. "We could always do music somewhere else." You catch Quinn raising her eyebrows at you strangely but you act like you didn't see it, even though the look makes your stomach churn with uneasiness.

Sam stands and shrugs at your comment. He walks away to get more food while you turn across the table to see Quinn and Puck. Quinn still has her eyebrows raised and Puck is looking at you like you just insulted a special needs kid.

"What?" You ask in your bitchy, I don't care tone. But they continue staring. "What?" This time your voice is more aggressive.

"Don't hurt my boy Lopez!" Puck's dark eyes drill a hole into yours' as he stares into you. "What are your motives?"

"What the actual fuck Puckerman?" You laugh off his threat. "I don'ts got any motives ok?" Puck is still staring at you as if he doesn't believe what you're saying. You squint your eyes at him a little.

"Noah, can you go over there for a second," Quinn's snarky voice pipes from next to Puck. Oh great here we go. You roll your eyes because you know that you're about to get a lecture. Puck stands from where he's sitting to join Sam in the buffet line.

You stare at Quinn, motioning for her to continue.

"I know that you really like Sam." You can't help but roll your eyes again. "But honey." You hate when Quinn calls you honey, when she talks down to you. "You need to make more of an effort to show it."

You groan with yes, another eye roll because that's how annoying Quinn is. You hate to admit it though, she's right. You need to get back on track with Sam. You need to show everyone that you have feelings for him. You definitely have feelings for him, just not the kind that he would want.

"Jeez, are you guys hibernating for winter?" Quinn asks with a smile as if the conversation that you just had with her never happened.

Puck and Sam sit back down at the table, they're plates completely filled. You should probably eat something, but whenever you get that uneasy feeling in your stomach, you know that the only way that someone can get you to eat is through a tube. You'll just get something later.

"We are growing men Fabray," Puck jokes beside Quinn. You're a little taken aback at how Quinn laughs at Puck's comment, but you're not surprised. She kind of flirts with any guy that comes within her proximity.

You let your glare drift around the room while Puck, Sam, and Quinn talk about their day yesterday but you stop your stares' shifting at blonde waves and brown hair peeking over the top. Your stomach drops because you know of only one person who wears their hair that high. Kurt. Oh shit, Kurt is talking to Brittany.

"I'll umm… I'll be right back." You catch Quinn staring at you again.

"Mmmmmk," Sam says before crunching his apple again. Well at least Sam's not that bright.

You uncomfortably walk to where Brittany and Kurt are talking near a window. Brittany's sitting on the wooden table, her legs in a crisscross position. Kurt's standing across from her. You come to sit next to Brittany, letting your legs swing off of the table before looking up. You immediately regret your decision to walk over here because of the stare that Kurt's giving you. It's the complete opposite of Quinn's but it still gives you that uneasy feeling.

"San, this is Kurt."

"Hi Santana," Kurt says in your direction a little too perky.

"Did you have a good rest of the day yesterday?" You ask, and Kurt nods to you with a wide grin.

"Oh, you already know each other?" Brittany beams next to you, her eyes smiling at yours. You feel your own face matching her expression like she's your mirror. You nod lightly.

"I was in music yesterday," Kurt clarifies, leaving out any details from the David incident. You release a held in breath of relief.

"Oh," Brittany says before her thoughts seem to be elsewhere. "I think I want to go down to the lake. You two wanna come?"

"Santana would love to!" Kurt answers for you, and you just nod pathetically in response. "I can't though, I have rock climbing."

"Aww okay. Well I'll meet you there San." Brittany hops off of the table fluently and embraces you in a hug. You jump at the contact because you weren't expecting it but you're smiling stupidly. Brittany releases your body and skips off happily. You're still smiling like an idiot when you meet Kurt's gaze again, glaring at you with joyous eyes and a broad smile.

"Shut up," You blush.

"I didn't say anything," Kurt replies with a smirk.

You shift your position a little because you're so giddy and you can't shed the smile from your face.

"What were you two even talking about before I came?" You ask, over interested about Kurt's response.

"Oh, nothing." Kurt picks at his nails.

"Kurt…?" You're getting impatient. "What were you talking about?"

"Have fun at the lake!" Kurt turns around with a smile and heads for the door, leaving you sitting alone on a table wondering about what the hell they were talking about.

You jump off the table not as fluently as Brittany did. You scratched your leg on the seat when you hopped down but you act like you didn't. You walk over to Sam. You know that what Quinn said was true.

"Put on your bathing suit, we're going to the lake."

Sam looks over at Puck who is raising his eyebrows at what you two could do at the lake. Sam smiles widely, showing all of his teeth through his guppy lips.

* * *

By the time you and Quinn get back to the cabin to put on your swimsuits, Brittany already left to go to the lake.

"So how's lifeguarding going?" You ask half listening. You really don't care and you're more interested on picking a bikini to wear as you crouch down at the foot of your bed to rummage through your suitcase, messing up everything that was neatly folded by your mom.

"It was—oh my gosh San!"

"What, what?"

"You brought condoms?"

You're shoulders lower in relief. By the way that Quinn screamed your name, it sounded as if there was a murderer behind you.

"Yeah, Quinn. And you should've too. Didn't you wanna get laid this summer? Here, take some." You pick up two condoms and throw them at Quinn. She flinches away from them.

"Yeah, I don't know about that anymore. Finn doesn't really seem interested. He seems more into Rachel than me," Quinn exults a crude laugh," I can't believe I'm even saying that."

Your hands wander over your floral swimsuit. It's strapless and has thin black lines on it. "What about Puck?"

"Noah Puckerman?" Quinn laughs. "Oh please."

"Don't make me say I told you so when it's the end of the summer and you two are all the sudden buddy-buddy." You slip on your bathing suit.

"Mmmmm no," Quinn says a little too serious.

"You ready? Didn't your lifeguarding shift start like five minutes ago?" You stand by the door, fully ready. You put on your councilor lanyard so you wouldn't have to wear your pink shirt and you slipped on an oversized t-shirt over your bathing suit as a cover up.

"Shit." Quinn throws off her current clothes and puts on her bathing suit. You roll your eyes at her and you realize how much you actually do that.

"Come on," You laugh as you hold the door open for Quinn and she runs ahead of you.

"Hey!" Sam waves while he's throwing a football with a young boy on the dock as you approach the lake. Quinn is sitting comfortably in a chair overlooking the body of water and its entirety.

"Hey," You reply.

Sam throws you the football and you sloppily catch it and pathetically throw it back.

Sam laughs and you turn red. "Don't worry, you'll get it." He takes his stance to throw you the ball again and you hold your arms nervously to catch it. Sam throws his arm back and releases the ball so that it spins in your direction.

You squeeze your eyes closed but the ball never comes. Instead you hear the ball collide with something behind you.

"Here ya go." Brittany says with a smile. She hands you the football. She caught it perfectly.

You can't help but smile in her presence. "You should throw it back, I think I'll hit someone," you reply sheepishly but one hundred percent honest.

Brittany laughs cutely before extending her arm back. They're toned and sculpted to perfection and hot damn her body. Her bikini top is dark blue but her bottoms are green. Her abs flex as her arm comes back down to throw the football perfectly and forcefully.

"Woah, you've got a really good arm," Sam says a little too impressed for your liking.

"Santana don't be jealous. I'll get out of your way."

You're immediately taken aback. The way that Brittany's words spilled out almost contained a double meaning. You know that she meant that you would be jealous of Sam but it hit you as you being jealous of her.

"N-no." Are you really stuttering like an idiot? Talk Lopez. "I—"

"Wanna get a canoe?" Brittany asks, her eyes full of bubbly energy and charisma.

"With you?" Oh jeez, you hope that didn't calm off bitchy.

"No don't worry, Sam too." Brittany walks towards a pile of canoes and you watch how her weight shifts from one leg to the other, how her tones ass perks on her

sculpted legs.

_Don't worry_. What does that mean, you think to yourself. Maybe you're just _over_ thinking things.

What is she doing to you? She's fucking messing with your mind. First she got into bed with you and cuddled with you the whole night, then she brought up Sam, then she told you not be jealous, and now she's asking for you to be in a canoe with her….and Sam….where Quinn can see everything that happens. Oh shit.

"Sam, come 'r," You say a little forcefully. Quinn's words run through your head.

"_I know that you like Sam but you need to make more of an effort to show it."_

You release a deep breath and walk forward to Brittany and step into the canoe that she put in the water.

"Do either of you know what you're doing, cause I don't at all," You say, your face tinged red because you can't believe you just admitted that.

"Course," Sam says, obviously trying to impress you.

"I can too," Brittany pipes and you try not to smile as wide as you are on the inside. You know that Brittany's just answering your question but you can't help a little part of you to jump to the conclusion that she, like Sam, wants to impress you.

"Onward!" Sam says like a captain on a pirate ship and you try not to roll your eyes at him. Then again, if Brittany had said that, you would gush at how adorable she is.

And there's that uneasy feeling again.

Sam and Brittany row while you sit in the back watching both of them. Who are you kidding, your watching Brittany. Her back dimples get deeper every time she brings the oar back, and when she brings it foreword, her muscles flex.

"Santana?" Brittany's voice breaks you from your leering.

"Mhmm?"

"Can you put this on my back, I think I'm getting burned." Brittany throws back a bottle of sunscreen.

"Uhh… I" The bottle lands at your feet and you pick it up. It's warm. Maybe it was the sun, but you're pretty sure that It's warm from Brittany holding it. You wonder how long she was holding it, how long she was wavering whether to ask you or not.

You dig your nails into the pad of your middle finger at your thoughts. You can't help but think that Brittany wants you and you know that she doesn't so why the fuck do you keep thinking she does?

"San?" Brittany chimes from in front of you. You see Sam look over to you in confusion. To you it seems as if he's always confused.

"Yeah, sorry." You brush off your thoughts and open the lotion. The pop of the cap makes your stomach sink a bit at the realization that you get to touch her.

You squirt some of the cool lotion into your hand, lathering your other hand as well, and close the cap, setting the bottle near your feet. Steadily you start at Brittany's shoulders. You start to rub the slippery liquid with both hands onto her warm, fair skin. You rub the lotion down her back, moving underneath the thin strap of her bathing suit You slowly go over each ridge of her spine before guiding your fingers down to her back dimples, slowly entering and leaving the little dips with your thumbs. You massage upwards near her shoulders again, rubbing hard circles with your fingers, finding her knots before you massage her neck.

Brittany moans lowly from in front of you, but you don't stop moving your hands. You massage lower, getting dangerously close to the edge of her bathing suit bottoms. Pushing your hands out to her sides, you hold her hips, rubbing her waist horizontally front and back. Brittany moans again.

"That feels so good," Brittany sighs breathily. Her rowing has slowed and she's leaning her head back, her eyes closed.

"Do you want me to stop?" You ask, your voice low and smooth.

Brittany shakes her head quickly and you smile at how fast her response came. Slowly, you move your hands higher on her sides, reaching the strap of her bathing suit. Then you bring your hands to her back again, lightly massaging her muscles.

"Mmmmm," Brittany hums. The sound makes you want to—

"Hey, how far should we go out?"

Fucking fuck Sam. You practically forgot that he was even in the boat.

"I think we should go really, really far," Brittany sounds from next to the blonde boy. Oh dear god, she did not just say that. This girl turns you on so fast. "What do you think Santana?"

"We should definitely go really far." Your cheeks shade red at what just left your lips.

Your hands come up to Brittany's shoulders and you move positions so that you're closer to the stunning blonde. You move so that your legs are on either side of her and you rub her arms up and down, bringing the front of your body closer to her back, almost like the position that you woke up to, but with you in the back instead of Brittany.

"Hey guys…." Sam states nervously.

"Everything okay?" You ask groggily, drunk on Brittany.

"There's a hole in the bottom of the canoe."

"Shit," You say, stopping your hands movement but still keeping them on Brittany. "I was actually enjoying this," You say into Brittany's ear, hoping that she didn't pick up on what you were implying that you were enjoying.

"Then you two stay here and I'll swim out to get another canoe."

You would be alone, with Brittany… with Quinn watching the both of you.

"I'll only be like ten minutes."

"Ok," Brittany says causing your eyes to widen and your breathing to quicken.

Sam jumps into the water in a dive, kicking the edge of the canoe, causing the small boat to rock to the edge of tipping.

The canoe flips over, hovering you and Brittany. Both of you are soaked, surrounded by the dark light of the shaded canoe above you. You can't stand because the water is too deep for you but Brittany can.

You stare at the Blonde. The only light is coming from the leak in the bottom of the canoe, but other than that, your surroundings are tinged dim.

You struggle while treading water, occasionally sinking lower and lower until you feel hands come to your side holding you up. Brittany holds you in her arms at the smalls of your back.

Your breathing stops for a moment and your heartbeat is hammering inside your chest at how close you are to the blonde.

"Santana." Brittany speaks your name, now holding you under your butt. You wrap your legs around the tall cheerleader and your heartbeat pounds quicken. You shawl your hands around Brittany's neck bringing your face closer to hers'.

Brittany stares at you, her expression blank until you realize that her lips are getting dangerously close to yours. Her eyes are closed.

Steadily, you move forward, breathing in the scent of Brittany's sunscreen. You close your eyes and for a moment, everything stops. Mrs. Shuster disappears. Quinn disappears. Sam disappears.

Soft lips come to yours and your heart sinks in your chest at the feeling of Brittany's supple lips. They're wet with lake water. Slightly salty but delicious. Her teeth move to collect your lower lip in her hold and you moan lowly at the touch. Brittany sucks on your lower lip, making it a tinge plumper that usual. Your lip retracts from Brittanys' and you move your lips at a steady rhythm against hers'.

Slowly, the blonde girl pulls away and you two stare at each other for what feels like a second but it could've been hours. Her face begins to brighten and you recoil off of Brittany to shield your eyes from the intense light peeking through at you.

Sam takes up the canoe from above you and Brittany, flipping it right side up.

"Were you guys under there the whole time?"

You stare at Brittany and she nods sheepishly.

Sam furrows his brows for a moment and your heart rate stops.

"Okay."

* * *

**Author's note**: Thanks for reading! As always, next chapter will be out sometime next week. First off, sorry to make Sam's character come off sort of stupid. I love Sam, but for this story, Santana sees him negatively.

Second, do any of you watch Orange Is The New Black? I just started watching it and I can't stop. It's hilarious! Very mature though, so just warning you.

Third... that's it. So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please review to tell me what you thought(:


	5. Fallin' For You

**Author's Note:** You guys are literally the best! I already have almost 100 followers which is pretty dang amazing so thank you so much! Also thank you so much for those reviews! They are all so nice and encouraging to this story(: I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

I don't own Glee or any of the characters. :(

* * *

You heave yourself into the canoe, rejecting help from Sam who's reaching his hand for you to take it. You try your hardest to recollect what just happened, but you don't fucking have a clue. That kiss, that one touch, changed everything. Your mouth gapes open at the thought of Brittany's lips on yours.

You replay the greatest moment of your life over and over again, remembering how her supple lips tasted, how they felt against yours. They were like candy, delicious and addicting. Like a drug. You remember how her hold on your body was strong and honest, trustworthy. You feel like you could jump off of the Empire State Building and if Brittany were at the bottom waiting for you to catch you, you would feel fine. You remember how her breasts grazed yours lightly through her bathing suit top and how they perked instantly at your touch. How her eyes gleamed adorably after she opened them, parting from your embrace, and sparkled blue like the ocean. How her warm body felt on yours in contrast to the cool water engulfing the both of you. How her damp blonde locks felt intertwined between your fingers as you rested your hands upon her sensitive neck.

"Earth to Santana." Sam laughs while waving his bulky hand over your eyelids.

"Sorry what?" You swear you see Brittany looking behind at you, giggling a little at your loss for words.

Ugh she's so fucking adorable.

"I said," Sam's voice trails off kindly, "Do you want to stay out here longer or just head back?"

"Ummm…. I d-don't know—"

"We should just head back," Brittany speaks for you. You blush at her saving you from further embarrassment.

"Mmmmk," Sam continues. "So what were you two doing under that canoe?" Sam snickers to himself.

Your stomach drops to your gut and you feel your cheeks flush a pale green. You notice that Brittany actually seems cool and collected as she rows towards the dock.

"We were playing a game that I made up where you pretend to be the sailors of a submarine. I was the captain and Santana was my crew," Brittany states plainly, lifting her head slightly, as if nodding.

Wow, that was impressive. Your shoulders drop from relief but the thought just sends a cold to creep up your spine. It makes you sick to think that you are relieved at Brittany's lie. You throw your head back a little at how hard and confusing this situation is.

"Dock, sweet dock," Sam singsongs as the tip of the canoe clunks against the landing of the dock. Sam climbs out of the small, wooden boat and stands proudly, staring down at you.

You scrunch your face at how annoying he is. You don't understand how anyone can find _that_ charming. The Sam whose lips are shaped like something on the end of a fishing pole. The Sam who eats as much as a professional athlete who needs to consume about ten times the carbs of a normal human being.

"I'll be back…" Sam states in a deep tone. "The Terminator."

You roll your eyes. Oh, and the Sam who sucks at impressions. How can a girl be so naïve to fall for _that?_

You watch as Sam leaves the premises to go beside Puck who just so happens to be right next to Quinn. You smirk to yourself and shake your head, quivering a laugh, until you turn to face the other passenger still in the canoe.

You gulp at the concentrated tension that has just over casted the area.

"Santana?"

You reach your gaze with Brittany's as she turns around and swings her legs over the wooden stoop that she was using as a seat to face you.

"Mhmm?" You ask with a nod in hopes that she will keep talking. Please keep talking.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Well shit.

"Do you?"

The corners of Brittany's lips raise into a smile and she scoots forwards an inch. Little enough so no one else would notice, but small enough that you would. "Well… I have to say, you can go down in my submarine any day."

Wow that sounded sexual. Your face tinges a deep red and your heart jumps a little at Brittany's words. Oh dear fuck.

"N-not what I meant…" Brittany's face tints red to match yours'. You see her looking up into the clouds, debating something in her head. "Well….we'll see."

You exult a nervous laugh that sounds something like a cross between a baby dinosaur and the sound you heard Rachel make trying to go up an octave while singing in the shower this morning. Your face soon begins to heaten and your nerves immediately overcome you. You twiddle your thumbs in an attempt to calm yourself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Brittany looks away shyly.

"N-no, just took me a little by surprise. That's all." You push a strand of hair behind your ear nervously for it to just fall back out into your face.

"Here," Brittany's smile radiates and her pearly whites gleam off of the water, sparkling and dancing in the sun, as she slowly leans forward. You think she's about to kiss you again and you immediately lean your head back a centimeter. "Santana, breathe." She pushes the strand of your fallen hair back behind your ear, letting her nails graze your ear lobe for a split second, leaving behind a tingly feeling.

You look down shyly, not knowing what to do. What the hell are you supposed to do when the most gorgeous person in the entire world touches you so softly yet so intimately? Well you have no fucking clue so you continue to stare downward until a touch drags you upwards by your chin.

"Santana, I'm scared too."

Brittany stares into your eyes, her hand still resting contently on your chin. How does she know exactly the right thing to say?

Your eyes feel glossy as you blink them open and shut. Oh hells no, you are not crying Lopez. You clear your throat, dissipating the tears threatening to flood your eyes.

"You okay?" Brittany removes her palm from your chin and you finally begin to calm down. You realize that you're not nervous around Brittany because you're in public, although that is part of it. You're nervous around Brittany because she's Brittany.

You clumsily clear your throat once more before replying. "Sorry, I-I'm fine. No, I'm not fine. I mean yes I'm fine but I'm more than that. I'm just really happy." You shrug with a hiccup of laughter. Could you be more awkward?

Brittany laughs and stands on the canoes causing it to rock a little from beneath you.

"If this thing tips over again—"

"I bet you wish it would." Brittany steps off of the canoe, not looking back but you follow her with your eyes, watching her flick her hair into a towel and flex her gorgeously toned abs. You just gape at the girl as her silhouette disappears into the distance.

What the actual fuck?

Your heartbeat is pounding as you replay Brittany's words in your head over and over again. _I bet you wish it would. You can go down in my submarine any day._ The tingly feeling is still radiating from your ear lobe wear Brittany touched you ever so gently. You feel light headed like you're about to faint.

You stand up and step out of the canoe. Rapidly, you walk towards the pathway to your cabin. Your vision is blind. You can't see anything but the thoughts in your heads. You see the kiss. You see Sam. You see the conversation (You see the conversation over and over again). Your heart flutters and you gradually come back to reality when your foot hits a big root in the ground and you know that you are just outside your cabin.

Where Brittany is.

You pause by the stump still touching your big toe and sit. At this point, you don't understand why you have absolutely no control over your body, but you sit. You feel the course brush of bark as you lean your head back to rest against a tree. You hug your knees. Before you know it, your eyes are watering. You let the tears pool so that your vision is blurry and wider than usual until the condensation breaks and is released. Repeated tears trail down your hot cheeks and sting at the contact.

You hear someone coming to sit next to you but you continue to stare straight forward. Blonde hair comes into your vision but the vanilla sent is gone. You immediately tilt your face in the other direction. You hate crying in front of people.

"Santana, I leave you alone for a few minutes and you're by yourself. Is everything okay?" Quinn's voice quivers into a little laugh in an attempt to cheer you up. But you're not even sad. You're…you're…. you don't even no what you are. You know why you're crying though. And you know that you feel like complete crap.

You intake a non-graceful sniffle.

"Are you crying?" Quinn's voice is still high without compassion until she reaches out, her soft fingers coming to your shoulder to brush away your fallen hair. She guides your head to face her and at the sight of Quinn, your eyes explode with tears. Your face is hot and hurting from your sudden outbreak, but you can't stop. They keep streaming; not one tear slower than another.

You want more than anything for a hug. You want Quinn to hold you tightly and tell you that it's going to be okay. That she won't be mad. That she will accept you. That you don't have anything to worry about. That even though you feel inexperienced, she will be the one to remind you that you are more experienced than ninety percent of the school. You just want to feel her presence and her safety in your arms.

But to your disappointment, and sad knowledge, she doesn't move.

"Honey, don't cry. Shhh….shhh. It's okay, whatever it is. It's okay." Quinn continues combing her fingers through your hair but you would love a hug. Your breathing is becoming less choppy with her touch to your head though, and your tears aren't as pressurized as they were before. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Your heart skips a beat and before you can even think of anything to say, your tears are back. You lean forward into your knees and hold them because Quinn won't. You feel long nails come to your back and scratch soothing circles. They feel good but they're the kind that makes you shiver and you wriggle your body to shoo her hand away.

Quinn begins to stand, her flip flops slipping a little on the dusty dirt. "Well if you're not gonna tell me, then I can't help you so—"

"Quinn!"

Your heart rate is fast enough to break a heart monitor at this point as you stand up to meet Quinn's level.

You step closer, cornering the blonde into the tree that you were previously leaning against. "Quinn! I swear to fucking God—"

"What the hell Santana? Can you just tell me what the fuck is wrong? If you don't tell me then I'm leaving because you obviously don't want me here!" Quinn's body moves in an attempt to escape but you harshly pound your hands on either side of her head so that she can't leave.

You have her right in front of you. You can say those two words that you need to say. The two words that will make you free from your cage, from your tight closet, from Sam, from everything that people think is you that's not. Those two words that you could simply say if you had the courage.

But you don't.

Your eyes once flaming with streaming tears are now watering and threatening to flood over. Your grip on the tree loosens and you step back a tad but not enough so that Quinn can get away.

"Quinn, I want you here more than you can know." You really want that hug right now.

"Well you sure as hell aren't acting like it!" You step back further at Quinn's voice, which unlike yours is still intense and furious.

"Quinn—"

"No!" Oh god. "Santana, I've had it up to here with your bull shit! I'm done! First when I asked you about Sam, you barely told me anything and now…now it's like I barely know you." Quinn's voice is raised incredibly high/.

You gulp because she really does barely know you.

"A-and, Santana you're my best friend and I want you to tell me everything. I want you to tell me details and go above and behind explaining things. I want you to tell me little things that no one else would give one shit about but that I have to suffer through because that's what best friends do. I want to be able to talk to you too but lately you just seem." Quinn steps away from the tree but is still facing you. "Distant."

One tear streams out of the corner of your eye and flows to your cheek, running down it like a landslide on a mountain until it meets your lips and you can taste the salty sadness.

"I-I—"

Quinn turns on her heels to go back towards the field. You hear Quinn's voice emit from in front of you. "I'm done."

She's gone. And she spoke the last two words that you wanted to hear.

You move slightly closer to the tree in an attempt to stabilize your wobbly body. You let your tears stream down your neck and send a shiver down your arms, giving you goose bumps.

You really, really want a hug.

"Santana."

You turn to face the cabin to find a trembling Brittany in the entrance by the door. You don't want her to see you like this. You know she heard the whole thing.

"Please, just go away." The tears are now streaming faster and you flick your hands across your cheeks in an attempt to wipe away your fallen tears.

"Santana…" Her voice is the utter opposite of Quinn's. It's smooth and each vibration of her voice sends warmth through the air.

Brittany steps out of the door way and onto the wood of the porch before taking slow paces down the steps. She changed into her councilor shirt, dark wash jean shorts, and suspenders. Her hair is in a ponytail and her bangs hang out, framing her face.

You don't move as the blonde comes closer and instinctively you wrap your arms around her. You bury your face in her shoulder and squeeze her tightly. The contact makes your heart burst in your chest and if you didn't think that you had any tears left, you were wrong. Your tears, once threatening to boil over, are now flooding down your hot face like a waterfall.

"Shh…." Brittany coos softly.

She strokes your head, letting her hand comb through your dark locks. Her fingers come to your back where she trails circles among other shapes and soon you find yourself so distracted with what her hand is doing that you almost forget why you were crying.

"Br—" You're voice cracks and you try to clear it but you feel weak, like you don't have the energy to.

"Hey, hey, hey." Brittany's face lifts into a small smile as she wipes away one last tear streaming from your eye. "It's okay."

You stare back at the blonde who is still holding you, consoling you. You don't ever want to move. You wish that you could stay in this position forever.

But you know that once Brittany is out from your vision, your hectic life continues so you shift a little and nod your head as if saying thank you because words aren't an option right now.

"One sec." Brittany releases your body from hers and runs into the cabin leaving you standing awkwardly with goose bumps from the sudden lack of heat provided by Brittany.

She races out one moment later carrying your pink councilor shirt and some shorts. You didn't even realize you were in your bikini still but you smile and take them from her, slipping on the clothing over your now dry bathing suit.

"Come here," Brittany's hand moves down your arm to collect your fingers in hers. She looks down at your two hands together before looking back up and giving you a smile that immediately makes you feel ten times better. Your face is still sticky with remnants of dried tears but your energy has somewhat lifted since Brittany came.

"I know what will cheer you up."

You glare at Brittany questioningly but have a wide smile on your face. Honestly, you don't care what Brittany has planned that will cheer you up, as long as she's there too.

Which scares the absolute shit out of you.

You wonder how far you would go if Brittany asked you to do something. You wonder how far you would want to go.

Your face feels hot and your palms are sweating but Brittany still holds your hand, squeezing it tighter in her grip every time your hand flinches a little in nervousness. She leads you down a pathway, opposite the one that you previously came and she bounces on her heels, more skipping than walking.

Could she be more adorable?

You laugh next to her, already feeling better and forgetting about Quinn. "Britt," You giggle at the cheerleader's fast paced frisk down the path. "Britt, where are we going?"

Brittany's feet come to a halt, forcing you to awkwardly fall forward a bit but Brittany catches you by the waist. She keeps her hands there and steps closer, rubbing her hands up your back and then back down to your hips once more.

Your heart is fluttering and you feel light. You feel like you're floating or flying.

Brittany takes your hand in hers once more, leading you in between two overgrown shrubs into a little pavilion. It reminds you of a fairytale. You've never seen it before and wonder if it's a new edition to the camp.

You wonder how Brittany found it.

It's painted white with intricate, delicate swirls and designs of carved wood elegantly intertwining to complete the walls. The top is a circle with a little point at the top, resembling a castle. There are three steps leading to the entrance with a metal railing, which also has twisted patterns on it.

Brittany guides you into the pavilion and with each step you take, your chest swirls as your heart flies lighter and lighter, until you feel like you are dreaming. Because this is just too dang perfect to be real.

Brittany takes out her phone from her back pocket and scrolls down the screen before setting the phone down on the railing.

"May I have this dance?" Brittany curtsies in front of you goofily with a kind smile behind her sparkling, sky blue eyes.

You hear the light strum of a guitar emitting from Brittany's phone and you shyly take her hand in yours. Brittany wraps her hands around your waist and you wrap yours' around her neck. You steadily smoosh your bodies closer so that they are touching and you are smiling like an idiot. Brittany's hands tease your sides, threatening to tickle you like this morning in the cot, and you laugh at the memory. Brittany smiles down at you showing all of her teeth as she leads you in a slow sway.

_I don't know but, I think I'm maybe,_

_Fallin' for you. Dropping so quickly._

_Maybe I should, keep this to myself._

_Waiting 'till I know you better._

Brittany spins you around and you giggle into her shoulder when you meet with her again. She laughs as she dances you in a waltz.

_I am trying, not to tell you._

_But I want to._

_I'm scared of what you'll say._

_And so I'm hiding, all my feelings._

_But I'm tired of, holding this inside my head._

Brittany dips you and you laugh uncontrollably. Your smile is hurting your cheeks. Brittany looks gorgeous. Her blonde locks bounce as she lets your body fall back on her steady hand into a dip. You can't help but swoon at the face you see when she lifts your body back up and she is holding you once more.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you._

_I don't know what to do,_

_I think I'm fallin' for you._

_I've been waiting all my life, and now I found you._

_I don't know what to do._

_I think I'm falling for you._

_I'm falling for you._

You press your body into Brittany's, letting your hands fall to her back to hold her under her suspenders. Your head is spinning and you inhale deeply trying to calm down your high, but you can't. You're free falling.

_I can't stop thinking about it._

_I want you all around me._

_And now I just can't hide it._

_I think I'm fallin' for you._

_I'm fallin' for you._

The music ends but the closeness between you and Brittany is still present. Brittany smiles down at you widely and her almond eyes are sparkling and reflecting from the sunshine streaming through the designs of the pavilion.

You feel the burning sensation of Brittany's hand rub up from your waist to the nape of your neck and you step closer, unable to think. You hold Brittany at the waist and tug her forward until her forehead brushes yours. She leans forward slightly to collide your noses and she rubs her nose with yours for a moment. You think that it is the most adorable thing ever and you wouldn't mind staying in this position for hours.

You feel cool air from Brittany's nose onto your lips and you inhale her sweet scent. Steadily you raise yourself to your tippy toes and press your lips softly to hers. Your eyes flutter to a close. You moan faintly at the contact as her tongue delicately glides over your bottom lip before parting your lips and entering to meet with your tongue. Her tongue brushes past yours' before smoothing over your glossy teeth and twisting gently, curving, making your heart skip a beat.

Brittany's hands come back to your sides as you lower yourself back down to the ground and off of the tips of your toes. You stare at each other, still in the position not saying a word, but both of you know what the other one is thinking.

You're falling.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope that this chapter made you gush a little because it's pretty cute(: Also, if you were wondering, the song is called "Fallin' For You" by Colbie Caillat and it's pretty dang adorable so if you haven't heard it, go listen to it!

What did you all think of the Quinn fight? I tried to make the character of Quinn really personal so I hope that it came off okay, cause that part is pretty important to me.

As usual, the next chapter will be out by next week, and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter(:


	6. Magnets

Thank you for all of the great reviews on my last chapter! I'm so glad that you all enjoyed that dance scene(: And I hope that you like this chapter! P.S. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner!

I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

"Woah," Brittany blurts out before she can think and her cheeks tinge a light pink at her sudden outburst.

"Yeah…. Woah," You agree as you continue to stare at her in pure amazement.

Utter astonishment.

There are no words for how you feel right now other than amazement and astonishment.

Brittany, the owner to the locker three down from yours' in the locker room. The girl that you've been practically stalking since you first saw her there. The first time you heard her voice and her laugh made your world beam and your face flush. The first time she brushed past you in the hallway and your heart jumped in your chest.

Brittany, the girl who you've imagined being in your life and wishing was next to you at family events when your cousin's boyfriend comes to visit and is constantly next to her. And she always seems so happy. Brittany, the girl who you've cleared your search history for over one million times because that's how much of a creeper you are. Brittany, the girl who you used to tell yourself was waiting for you at the end of class just so you could get through tests.

Brittany, your silly schoolgirl crush actually likes you back.

You can't even fucking breath.

You both just stay like that for a minute, staring at each other, or more likely the ground because whenever you lock eyes, you turn red and settle your gaze uncomfortably at your feet, not bothering to hide your wide smile, a smile brighter than the sun.

_GGGGRRRrrrrrooooOOOWWWWLLL!_

Shit.

Why does your stomach always decide to make weird noises at the perfectly wrong times? You didn't even notice how hungry you were until your stomach roared loudly again and you could hear Brittany snickering with an adorable smile across from you with her arms folded to her chest.

"Well sounds like someone's hungry!" Brittany laughs and reaches out to poke your stomach like you're a little kid. It kind of makes your heart swelter and want to burst out of your chest.

You exult a nervous laugh that makes you want to hit yourself in the face because of how stupid you must seem. SAY SOMETHING LOPEZ!

"I-I didn't eat breakfast," You admit with a shrug.

"Well come on then!" Brittany commands matter-of-factly as she takes your wrist in her gentle hold before sliding her fingers down to meet with yours.

"I-is this okay?" Brittany asks genuinely. The question takes you off guard because you know exactly what she's asking.

You lead her to the railing of the pavilion and lean against it, as if you are getting ready to admit something. You know that Brittany can see that. "I'm gonna sound like a bitch. And I mean I am a bitch but—"

"No you're not. You're not a bad person."

You stare at the girl in front of you questioningly for a moment because her words seemed completely honest. She's staring at you directly in the eyes and her baby blues are wide with sincerity.

"A-Anyway," You continue," I…well I—"

"Hey, I don't want you to rush things okay?" Brittany nods with a smile where one side of her mouth comes up further than the other. "I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you out or something."

Your face goes pale at the thought.

"I understand if you want time but Santana?" Brittany looks at your two hands, still holding one another, where she's rubbing her thumb on the top of your hand in little circles, before shifting her cat eyes back to mocha irises with a serious expression.

"Yeah?" Your voice cracks a little and you feel small under her gaze. You think that you would do anything for her.

Maybe.

"Y-you are…" She searches for the right word before taking your other hand in her other one and she's got you looking directly at her with no escape. It makes your heart thump loudly in your chest.

Brittany continues, "You are the most amazing person and you don't know it which makes me sad because if you did know it, then everyone else would know it too. They would see what I see, which is what I'm gonna make you see."

"Quinn…" You look down in embarrassment for speaking aloud, but then you realize that you should continue because otherwise, you're not going to talk of the subject anymore. You look up to Brittany for reassurance and she's nodding for you to go on. You release a long breath through your mouth before continuing." Quinn, she…she doesn't know. She has no clue that I'm...gay," You say the last word quietly. You don't understand why you're still not comfortable saying the word aloud yet because you know in your heart that it's true. You wish that it weren't and you're having some difficulty accepting yourself, but you know it's true.

"And you're scared of what she'll think?" Brittany asks, her eyes sparkling sincerely.

"That, and that she'll be mad at me, for not telling her sooner." You open your mouth as if to say something else but what would you say? You don't have any more words. It's as if your mind just shut off. So you close your mouth and just stare up at Brittany for a response.

Brittany is looking as if she understands. Her face is blank except for her smiling eyes. "I don't know about you and Quinn's relationship that much, but you two seem really close. I know that she'll be accepting." Brittany smiles at you and swings your hands from side to side. "And if not," Your gaze falters to the ground in disappointment at Brittany's words. "Which won't happen," Brittany elbows you slightly and you smile, still staring at the wood beneath your feet, before once again staring to meet sapphire blue. "Then she isn't worth it, in fact anyone who can't accept you isn't worth it. But there are tons of people, most people, who will."

Brittany gives you a small smirk and your whole body relaxes under her stare.

Your shoulders drop. Your frown loosens. Your furrowed eyebrows lower.

You don't think that someone just talking to you has ever made you feel so… whole. You feel like you were once broken, shattered into a million pieces, and Brittany just put you back together.

And she doesn't even know it.

"So how about that lunch?" Brittany asks with a bright smile. She releases your hands and walks down the steps onto the dirt path leading to the dining hall.

"Hey, wait."

Brittany stops her skippy strides and turns back, tilting her head to the side adorably in confusion.

You walk over to her side and collect her fingers in yours.

"We're not there yet," You say shyly and flirtily? You're flirting and it makes your cheeks hot and your heart pound. Brittany looks down cutely, blushing, before once again swinging your hands back and forth and the both of you descend down the pathway, ivory meeting tan.

To your disappointment and inevitable reality, as soon as the path clears and merges with the rest of the camp, Brittany releases your grip from her hand and you immediately miss the contact. But Brittany with out holding hands is better than no Brittany at all so you continue-on, smiling widely. There's an alien giddiness in your eyes that you're not accustomed to…. but you like it. You like it a lot! You wouldn't know, but as you've heard multiple cheerleaders describe it, you kind of feel high. You shift your gaze discreetly so that your head doesn't move, only your eyes, to catch a glimpse of Brittany.

You're heart bursts.

Brittany's biting her bottom lip, trying to contain her smile and she's giggling to herself. She's actually giggling! Can this girl be any fucking cuter? Her hands are clasped in front of her and she's rubbing them nervously. Her eyes are squinted from her high cheeks trying to suppress her smile.

You think you find yourself giggling quietly too.

The lunch bell rings as soon as you and Brittany approach the entrance of the dining hall and Brittany holds the door for you. You look around before entering to see the expressions on campers' and councilors' faces but no one thinks anything of it. You breath out, relieved, and continue walking.

Only for Brittany to shoot out in front of you and run to the start of the food line.

You meet with her in line and she turns back with a grin. "Hey, I'm hungry too!" She jokes and you laugh as the blonde takes up a plate and towers it with two grilled cheese sandwiches, a handful of chicken nuggets (even though there's a spoon for them), loads of French fries, and an apple.

And you thought that Sam could eat a lot.

You get your own plate of food while Brittany gets the both of you bottled waters from the back. The perks of being a camp councilor.

You look around the room for a familiar face…Quinn. But to your relief, you don't see her. Instead you see the reflection of sequence bounce from the sun casting through the window to the ceiling.

Kurt.

"Santana!" Well, you guess he saw you first.

A small figure jumps up from a table, also vacant by the little Asian girl and black girl that Brittany was playing with yesterday, and runs towards you with jubilance.

You laugh at the boys' eagerness.

"Wanna sit with us?" He motions towards the table with a broad grin.

"Got room for two?" You ask with a smirk, and you know that he knows what you are hinting at.

"Of course!" Kurt replies and you follow him back to the table, only for Brittany to join you a second later. She hands you the water bottle and your hands touch for the briefest second, which doesn't go unnoticed by Kurt.

He's literally bouncing in his seat.

You love the kid, but really? Calm yourself! You find yourself looking around the room nervously, hoping that Kurt's craze hasn't caught anyone's attention, like it is yours'. You rub your hands twiddle your fingers on your water bottle in nervousness.

"Are you all liking camp so far?" Brittany asks to the three campers across from you both at the table and they nod enthusiastically.

The black girl, Mercedes you think, talks about her experience during arts and crafts, but you zone out. You just watch Brittany as she listens contently to Mercedes' story, commenting and lighting up at the littlest of details as she stuffs her face with chicken nuggets.

She's great with kids….

"And what was your favorite thing so far?" The little Asian girl asks from across from you.

You immediately snap out of your haze, your face shading a tint brighter, and you can tell that both Brittany and Kurt are struggling to contain their laughter.

"I think canoeing was pretty fun. I didn't think I'd like it. But turns out, I really did!" You reply, the tips of your ears shading a slight pink.

You feel a playful hit of Brittany's hand on your thigh under the table at your response and you shoot her a raised-eyebrow smirk. She giggles back.

"Yeah, it looks pretty fun!" The girl replies before her and Mercedes get up to throw away their plates.

"We'll catch up with you guys later?" Mercedes asks with a wave. Brittany nods enthusiastically before the two girls disappear out the door.

You turn back from the entrance of the room at the figure across from you and Brittany, raising his eyebrows with an excited, almost dark smile.

Your stomach drops.

"He knows, by the way," You whisper to Brittany quietly and the distance between you two shortens as you lean in to tell her. You kind of just want to kiss her, you're so close.

How you wish you could just kiss her.

"Wait, hold on—", Kurt starts.

"We went to that pavilion that you told me about," Brittany replies and now it's your turn to be confused.

"Wait, you told her about the pavilion? Did you know that? Wait…what?" Brittany's hand still on your thigh moves down to squeeze your knee at your loss for words and obvious flusteration.

Brittany and Kurt both laugh and you all-of-the-sudden begin to feel slightly uncomfortable and excluded. Since when are Kurt and Brittany close and hiding things from you? You thought it was the other way around.

You stare off trying to think of when Brittany and Kurt could have talked. It couldn't have been before last night, but it would have to be before the dance. And then it hits you.

They were talking before you approached them this morning at breakfast before you and Brittany went to the lake. Before you, Brittany, _and Sam_ went to the lake.

Sam!

You can't go on leading him on like this. It hurts too much. It hurts you. It hurts Brittany. And it would definitely hurt Sam!

As if on cue, the door to the entrance of the dining hall opens and in walks Sam, flipping his annoyingly swishy blonde hair and puckering his salamander lips with Noah Puckerman at his side. You're relieved that Quinn isn't tagged along beside him.

"I-I need to go," You say to Kurt and you get up from the table. Brittany is still sitting down.

"Britt, you coming?" You ask, as if it were obvious that you wanted her to come with you. You know that running off with Brittany is avoiding your problems but you just can't stand to be in the same room with Sam right now.

Brittany beams back at you and in an instant she is at your side. You head towards the door with your face away from Sam.

"Santana! Hey, wait!" You hear Sam's boyish voice from behind you and the sound uncomfortably slides down your spine, sending chilling shivers.

You turn around to see Sam frolicking towards you pathetically until he is right in front of you.

"Sam! I need to go but I'll see you at music later okay?" You tell him more than ask him. You can sense his disappointment because he's frowning like a kicked puppy.

"Music, yeah okay," Sam agrees, his voice less enthusiastic than before. He's looking down where his gaze stops at white sneakers next to you. Sam lets his stare travel up Brittany's long legs until their glares meet. The tension is awkward. That's the only way you know how to describe it.

Sam looks at Brittany menacingly, as if he knows that she is the reason for your current absence from him and you secretly cross your fingers behind your back in hopes that that isn't the case.

Brittany's looking at Sam the way that at you looked at Rachel when you got to do music and she didn't. Brittany's looking at Sam like she won.

"See you then," You say, your voice faltering a little as you wave goodbye and you watch as Sam nods and turns away heading back to his seat at a sluggish pace.

Brittany walks ahead of you out the door and you follow behind her until you are safely tucked away in the secluded path, heading back to the cabin.

You catch up to Brittany and knock into her slightly.

"Are you okay?" Brittany laughs and she stops to hold your waist to steady your tilting composition.

You nod before releasing a yawn.

"Aww little baby Santana's tired?" Brittany asks with a baby voice, and you laugh with a nod. "I'll tuck you in," Brittany states, still using her baby voice that makes you want to melt right there, and before you can think, Brittany picks you up so that your legs are hanging over her arms in an infant position.

You really are tired though, so you let Brittany carry you, taking advantage of the situation. You nestle your head deep into Brittany's chest and close your eyes.

You don't know how long you had your eyes closed but you open them abruptly when you feel a pillow-soft kiss pressed to your forehead and Brittany lets you down seamlessly so that you can climb into your cot.

You lay your head down on your pillow and bury yourself in your blanket, closing your eyes; half listening to Brittany who is humming the song that you were listening to earlier. Your heart flutters remembering the moment.

"Hey Brittany?" You ask softly, your eyes still closed.

"Mhmm?" Brittany's hums from across the room on her own bunk, probably laying down too.

"Did you talk to Kurt about us?" You ask.

Brittany laughs softly. "I'll tell you later, right now get some rest okay? It's been a really long day and it's only half way over."

You don't object. Instead you close your eyes and drift to sleep.

The air is hazy as you transcend nearer to the reflection of the moon on the slightly rippling, dark water. You squint your eyes in order to see more clearly through the mist when you stop at the strange, yet inviting feeling of warmth drifting onto your toe. The water flows up to your heel and then back again into the abyss. When the water leaves your foot, it's dry, but when it submerges it again, it feels numb, like the water isn't wet at all.

A splash further into the lake causes your attention to shift upwards in search of the source of the disturbance, but you don't see anything so you continue walking further and further into the water until the warmth is gently flowing at the base of your shorts. The water still feels heated and non-existent.

_Splash!_

There is definitely someone out there.

You walk slightly further so that you are submerged in the lake up to the hem of your cotton shirt. The fabric is becoming heavier and heavier and you get the sudden urge to rip it off so that you can float freely without the dense burden of clothing.

You clutch the base of your shirt and drag it upwards, exposing yourself to the moon and the stars. You're not wearing a bra. You should feel vulnerable because you know that something is out there. Someone. But you're confident.

Not soon after your torso is bare, you begin to unbutton your jean shorts, zipping them down too slowly for your liking and then removing them without hesitation. They disappear into the dark, mesmerizing liquid surrounding you. You reach down to slip off your underwear and you kick your legs hurriedly in the water to remove them completely.

_Splash!_

It came from right in front of you.

The water is now up to your neck but you don't flinch. You continue to stare straight out. You gawk as blonde locks flip out of the dim lake and Brittany is standing directly before you. Her eyes are dark and hungry.

Full of lust.

You lick your lips at the sight.

The water is threatening to expose her naked breasts as it ripples across her upper chest. She looks like a princess. Like something out of a movie. Her body is literally glowing.

You stare at her effortlessly until she turns around with a smirk and she continues to walk deeper into the water until she is completely under.

Hesitantly, you follow until your head is entirely submerged. You're heart is steady though, like you know what you're doing.

Slowly you step further and further. You need to come up for air, but instead you start to breathe in the warm liquid. You're fine. You're breathing under the water.

You stare into the darkness, searching for Brittany but you don't see anything. It's too dark. Instead you feel firm hands come to your sides and soft lips clash into yours.

Brittany kisses you passionately and your hands move to her bare ass, cupping and squeezing. Brittany moves to kiss the side of your mouth; trailing light kisses down your jaw line before meeting your neck and sucking feverishly on a hammering pulse point.

You moan something out that you can't understand or hear because you're underwater, but you can feel the vibrations of your throat humming lowly.

Brittany's hands move to your inner thigh, where she is rubbing small circles with her thumb, so close to your throbbing sex.

"Nap times over!" Brittany trembles, and you stare at her confusedly. She isn't making any sense.

Brittany reaches her gaze with yours after coming up from marking you as her own and she moves her hand back in the water, creating a powerful wave about to crash into you.

Your brows furrow and before you can do anything-

"AHHHH!"

You sit up rapidly in your bed at the pillow that just hit your face, and you take in your surroundings. You breathe heavily as you frantically shift your gaze around the cabin.

You breathe deeply in and then out. Just a dream.

"Good thing Quinn and Rachel weren't in here. You were moaning my name," Brittany snickers while hopping down from her bunk across from you and walking towards Quinn's cot. She lifts herself onto the cot so that she is now standing level to your eyes and rests her hands along the wooden railing, watching you contently.

You feel your cheeks and the tips of your ears tinge a deep red at her words. Were you really moaning _Brittany_?

Fuck.

Brittany giggles lightly at you. "You talk in your sleep, you know that?"

All of the blood runs from your face.

"Uhhh…I…. how…much of that d-did you hear?" Your voice falters and you stare wide-eyed at the playful blonde in front of you.

Brittany swings her body back and smiles widely to herself and it kind of makes you envious of her that she can tease you like this and act so collected and you're here blubbering like an idiot.

"I heard evvvverything." Brittany drags out the v and swings back towards you before lifting on her tippy toes to kiss you sweetly on the nose. You scrunch it in response and bury your head in the pillow, that Brittany threw on you, in an attempt to hide your embarrassment.

"Awww San, no It's cute. I'm actually really flattered that you think so highly of me that I glow in the water," Brittany states nonchalantly with raised eyebrows, mocking you.

You grasp the pillow and swing it to hit her jokingly on the head. She laughs and grabs your wrist when you try to take another swing. Carefully, she heaves her body over the railing and once again, you're impressed at how strong she is.

She's still holding your wrist while she moves to lie on top of you so that your boobs are pressed together. She leans down to collide her lips softly to yours before lightly breaking from the kiss and just lying on top of you. You timidly brush your fingers through her hair as she buries her head deeper into your chest.

You're smiling like an idiot.

It's weird how comfortable you feel with Brittany and how comfortable Brittany seems to feel around you. It's almost as if you've known each other and have been friends forever. No, more than friends.

Girlfriends.

The word makes your heart flutter and your smile extend to your ears.

But you two have been inseparable ever since your dance. You're like magnets, and you've never experienced anything like the pull that you feel towards Brittany. You've felt the awkward and uncomfortable repel of your past "relationships" (hookups) though and this is just the opposite.

Which is pretty damn terrifying.

You think back to when Sam kissed you and how your body literally repelled like the magnets with the same poles, the ones that won't go together no matter how much you force them to. At some point, if you try really hard, you can make them touch, but they never touch by themselves. And they never, ever stay together. But with two magnets of different poles, the ones that are attracted to each other, sometimes they will find each other without any assistance at all. That's what you feel with Brittany.

Effortlessness.

You don't need to force yourself to have these feelings for her, and you're never wishing that they are real, like forcing two magnets together of the same pole. You don't have to force anything because the feelings _are_ genuine. You finally understand what people are talking about, when they talk about love.

You close your eyes and breathe in Brittany's hair as she fiddles with a hair band around your wrist and you find yourself smiling wider at how this is all real. How the fuck is this all real? You kind of feel like you're still sleeping.

"Brittany, is that you up there?" You and Brittany both lift your heads at the sudden intruder.

Rachel is standing in the doorway, her voice quivering and her knees shaking. She seems…shocked. Her eyes are wide with fear and her face is blank with disbelief. She doesn't even notice the position that you and Brittany are in.

Brittany lies back down on top of you and you would object, but at this point, with Rachel so off and you loving Brittany so close to you, you don't protest. "Rachel… is…is everything okay? You look a little… not well," Brittany states, observing the petite brunette through the wooden bars of the railing.

Rachel comes to sit down on her bed and Brittany immediately sits up to get a better look at the girl. You groan in annoyance before you too lift up and you immediately stop your groans of frustration when you see Rachel.

She has her head down, and she's rubbing her eyes with her hands, propping her head up.

"Rachel?" You ask, your lips parted a little in confusion.

"She's okay... but I just feel like it was my falt." Rachel struggles to compose herself as she weeps through broken hiccups.

"What happened?" Brittany asks lightly. Rachel turns up to look directly at you and you see the puffy redness in her eyes.

Your stomach drops and you can feel a lump forming in your throat because you have the feeling that you know who Rachel is talking about.

"Quinn's gone."

* * *

I hope that you liked this chapter! Please review because I LOVE reading what you guys think(:


End file.
